I Really Like You
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: "Look, I really like you and I think we should be together!" she blurted, immediately regretting the words and wished she could take them back. It was too late and bit her lip anxiously, waiting for the raven-haired girl to respond.
1. Chapter 1

** This is probably the biggest head cannon I've ever had! The minute I thought of it, I just had to write it! It was inspired by Carly Rae Jepsen's song of the same name. This takes place just after Korra arrives to Republic City, during episode 2: A Leaf In the Wind. It's going to start out as a rewrite of the episode, then go into AU territory midway. This is going to be too good xD**

**...**

**_~Tenzin VO: Earth. Water. Fire. Air. Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world._**

**_Shiro Shinobi VO: __Republic City welcomes a new citizen into our arms. Avatar Korra! After years of seclusion in the South, this master of water, earth, and fire seeks to add airbending to her list of skills. And under the tutelage of Tenzin, Avatar Aang's son, she should go far. But will this cool, calm, collective master of air be able to tame this hotheaded teen?~_**

It was early morning in Republic City, the sun already high and waking up the town for the day. There was a rhythmic hum of the city as it slowly buzzed to life. Across the water, on Air Temple Island, sat Korra and Tenzin at a table. Korra had her face stuck in a newspaper while Tenzin sipped his tea. Korra turned the page of the newspaper eagerly, her hands tightening on the paper.

"And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps _won_ with a decisive knockout!" she read aloud excitedly, pulling the paper down and revealing a huge grin on her face. She laid the paper down flat on the table and looked at Tenzin. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Catch a few pro-bending matches?"

Tenzin lifted up his tea cup, looking at Korra pointedly. "That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." he said dismissively, taking a sip from his tea.

Korra gave him an exasperated look, her hands out. "Come on, Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid!" She jerked her thumb behind her in the direction of the arena outside the window. "And now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena!"

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training." Tenzin said, making Korra's face fall in disappointment. "So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island."

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around? To watch my every move?" Korra said, annoyed as she gestured to the sentries standing about the room.

"Yes." Tenzin said and Korra rolled her eyes. "In order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions."

Korra wiped the bored look from her face and allowed herself a small smile. "All right, you're the master."

Even as she said it, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the arena mocking her from a distance.

**...**

Korra and Tenzin walked side by side under a wooden shed outside. A ring-tailed flying lemur flew over head past them as they walked on. Korra had changed out of her Water Tribe clothing into the traditional Air Nomad attire.

"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to airbend before." Tenzin said. Korra stopped short and sighed heavily. Tenzin also stopped and turned to look at her, only to find that Korra had tampered with her shirt to show off the Water Tribe band on her arm, rolling it up. He ignored the change and waited for her to speak.

Korra placed her right hand on her head, somewhat sheepishly. "Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me." Her expression turned to frustration. "But _every single time_ I've tried airbending" -she stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry before straightening up and putting her hand on her hip- "nothing."

Tenzin approached Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's perfect all right. You just need to be patient." He rolled down Korra's sleeve, concealing the band. "Often, the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earthbending."

Korra glanced at the ground sadly. "Yeah, well, I'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get."

Tenzin turned to continue walking, a smile on his face. "Let's begin your first lesson."

**...**

Korra didn't believe things could get any worse. When Tenzin brought her to the Spinning Gates, she was already feeling like whatever optimism she had left was fading quickly. And what made it worse was that the Airbender Children were there. It wasn't enough to just look like a fool in front of Tenzin, she had to look like a fool in front of everyone.

"Korra's gonna airbend, Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki cheered, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"What's that contraption?" Korra asked when they reached the Gates, letting her amusement get the best of her.

"A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin said.

Jinora stepped forward. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Seems easy enough." Korra said confidently.

"Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning!" Ikki interjected.

Tenzin stepped up to the gates and moved a foot behind him, twisting and turning his arms. Air built up in his momentum, a small breeze blurring past Korra's face as Tenzin raised him arms and sent the air through the gates. The gates turned and Tenzin pulled out a leaf from his robes and held it up between his thumb and forefinger. He let the leaf go and Korra watched eagerly as it flowed through the gates, carrying itself on the breeze.

"The key is to be like the leaf." he said. "Follow the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate."

Without a moment's hesitation, Jinora ran forward to the gates and neatly slipped into the opening. Through the gaps of the gates, Korra could see Jinora as she weaved in, about, and around while not once losing her focus or balance. Her feet moved like an effortless dance, one step behind the other. Korra was fascinated.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements." Tenzin said. "When you net resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice."

Jinora emerged from the other side, her breathing slightly heavy. The gates started to slow down and she turned to face them, sending another gust of wind through them and making them pick up speed. Korra put herself in a ready stance, her expression determined.

"Let's do this." she said and ran towards the gates.

She slammed into the first one, which turned and threw her against the one beside it. Korra grunted in pain, trying to catch her footing. Tenzin grimaced, watching Korra collide with every panel she came across. It came to a point where she was thrown back out to the start, landing on her butt. She scrambled to her feet quickly, more an annoyed and determined than before. She ran back in, just barely missing the first two panels but running into the next one.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora called.

Korra is knocked back, almost falling over.

"Dance, dance like the wind!" Ikki said.

Korra hit another panel.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo said, waving his arms.

Korra gritted her teeth as she attempted again to weave her way through the planks, only to be thrown out again flat on her back. Tenzin shook his head, already anticipating just how much work he was in for.

**...**

"Airbend!" Korra said impatiently, aiming her hands out at a newspaper hanging on a line. On the newspaper was a picture of Republic City's Chief of Police, Lin Beifong. Korra thrusted her hands out again, gritting her teeth in frustration. "What is wrong with me?! Airbend!"

She tried again and again, her impatience getting the best of her and resulting in the newspaper and the line it was hanging on being set on fire. She groaned aloud and turned to Naga, hand on her hip.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for airbending, huh, Naga?" she asked the polar bear dog.

Just as she finished her sentence, she picked up the sound of a man's voice talking. She turned around quickly, locating the sound. It was coming from a White Lotus guard building. Her curiosity peaked, she crept over to the building, staying below the wall and listening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for their spot in the upcoming championship tournament!" the announcer said. "Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!"

Korra grinned to herself and snuck around the side, using her earthbending to give her a bit of lift to get to the roof. She sat on the edge, listening to the announcer as he went on to describe the match.

"This kid's got moxy!" the announcer said. "She advances, firing to quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three! Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now," Korra closed her hands into fists excitedly, grinning. "The Fire Ferrets line up to strike-"

That was it. The broadcast was cut off. Korra's grin fell and her eye twitched. She was about to jump down and find out what happened, when another voice cut through the air.

"Korra, come down here please!" It was Tenzin.

Korra bit her lip in defeat and lowered the top half of her body to look inside before she dropped herself from the roof, swinging in through the opening of the building. The three guards standing there jumped back, startled. Tenzin stood before her, the plug of the radio in his hands and a disapproving expression on his face.

"You cut it off at the best part!" Korra said, frustrated.

"I thought I made myself clear." Tenzin said, disregarding her aggravation. "I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

"But it's their radio." Korra argued, gesturing to the sentries. She walked up to Tenzin. "And, technically, you said I couldn't _watch _a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one."

"You-" Tenzin was at a loss for words and grunted angrily, taking a moment to compose himself. He ponied at her. "You know what I meant! Anyway, shouldn't y- Shouldn't you be in bed by now?!"

He turned and walked away, his robes sending a rush of air behind him that ruffled Korra's clothes and hair.

**...**

Korra had had enough. She was bored. She wanted action, and meditating was not what she had in mind. Which is why she was going to sneak out. One way or another, she was going to see a match. When night fell, Korra opened the window to her room and peeked outside. Below was guard scoping the area. He stood still for another second before heading off to his right. When he was far enough away, Korra leapt out the window, landing softly in the middle of the courtyard. When she was sue the coast was clear she ran across the courtyard to the edge of the island and jumped, raising the water to cushion her impact. She cleaved through the water towards the Arena.

She reached the shore of the island and poked her head through the water, squinting at the brightness of the Arena. She looked around, spotting an open window. She grinned to herself and formed the water into a sort of spout, raising herself up to the window. She threw herself through the window, catching herself on her feet and sliding into the wall. She dried her clothes using her waterbending and headed down the hallway she was facing. One room she passed in particular raised her curiosity and she stopped to look inside.

It was nothing more than a gym, but she walked in anyway, crossing to the center. There were dumbbells, punching bags, nets, pommel horses, and earth disks. Korra smiled as she gazed around the empty room.

"Hey!" a voice called, making her turn in surprise. In the doorway of the gym stood a stout man, his hands on his hips as he glared at Korra. He had a towel slung around his neck and walked up to her. "What're you doing in my gym?!"

Korra smiled innocently, raking her brain for a good excuse. "Uh, I was just looking for the bathroom and I got lost."

"Ah, the old 'I had to pee' excuse!" the man yelled. "You know, I'm tired of you kids sneaking in without paying! I'm taking you to security!"

"No, wait-" Korra began.

"There you are!" a third voice said. Korra looked up and saw another man walking towards them, a lighthearted smile on his face. His clothing gave away that he was one of the team members that competed there. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said to Korra, then looked at the other man. "Don't worry Toza, she's with me."

Relief washed through Korra as she picked up on what he was doing. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm with him."

"So, you see, we're together." the guy said.

"Well, not _together_ together." Korra said, her smile becoming awkward.

"Right, friends." he clarified, pointing to his chest. "I didn't mean to imply..." He cleared his throat.

"Oh, you implied it." Korra said under her breath.

Toza raised his arms, interrupting them. "I don't care what you are! I got work to do!"

"Ooh, right this way miss." the guy said, gesturing for Korra to follow him.

"I thank you, sir!" Korra declared, then whispered as they walked away. "Seriously, thanks!"

The guy led her down another hallway and opened a door to a locker room with an opening overlooking the arena below. Korra lit up instantly.

"Whaddya think?" the guy said smugly. "Best seats in the house, huh?"

Korra ran to the fence closing off the locker room, looking around excitedly. "Woah!" she said in awe. "Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing than I'd imagined!"

"Name's Bolin, by the way." the man said, walking up beside her.

"Korra." Korra introduced, still looking around.

She didn't hear the door open behind them, bit she saw two more people in the same outfit as Bolin walk by onto the platform that would lower them to the arena. They already had their helmets on. Bolin turned suddenly and grabbed his helmet from the bench, putting it on.

"That's my cue!" he said. "Wish me luck, not that I'll need it."

He stepped onto the lift and Korra watched as it lowered down to the stage.

**~one epic match scene later~**

Korra was ecstatic. More than ecstatic. She'd just experienced a Pro-bending match first hand and it was everything she had hoped for. Thanks to the firebender of the Fire Ferrets, they pulled through last second and won. The team boarded the lift after their victory and it raised to the locker rooms.

Bolin ran off the lift when it stopped as he took off his helmet. "Woohoo, yes!" he cheered. He held up one finger. "One more win and we're in the tournament!" He tucked his helmet under his arm and gave Korra a proud look. "So, what'd you think? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

A wide grinned crossed Korra's face as she reached forward and grabbed Bolin by the collar of his uniform. "What did I think?! What did I think?! That was amazing!" She gave him a rough but playful shove back and stumbled a bit as his two teammates crossed onto the floor.

"You did more harm than good out there, Hasook!" a female voice accused, the firebender. She was talking to the waterbender. "You almost cost us the match!"

"We won, didn't we?" Hasook said as he took off his helmet, clearly annoyed.

The firebender put her hand on her hip. "Barely!"

"Get of my case, pal!" Hasook said as he threw his helmet aside and left the locker room with a loud groan, slamming the door behind him.

"Useless..." the firebender muttered as she headed to the lockers.

"Well, you guys were still incredible out there." Korra commented, smiling. She turned to face the firebender. "Especially you, Ms...uh..."

Her words fell from the earth as she watched the firebender remove her helmet and pull her hair from her uniform. It was raven black and fell to about the middle of her back. She turned around and the first thing Korra noticed were her eyes. They were green, with yellowish specks in them. Purple eyeshadow colored her eyelids and red lips stood out. Korra's brain fried and she could practically feel the steam rising from her head. The only thing she managed to form speech wise were stutters.

"Oh, right!" Bolin exclaimed, face palming himself. "I almost forgot! Korra, this is Asami. My sister. Asami, Korra."

"Nice to meet you." Asami said with a genuine smile, walking over and sticking her hand out towards Korra.

Korra didn't process the interaction and Bolin gave her a soft nudge in her side, causing her to straighten up immediately and take Asami's hand. "Uh...yeah, n-nice to meet you too... Korra! Oh, is, um my name..." She wanted so badly to kick herself.

To her surprise, Asami giggled and shook her hand before pulling it back. "Sorry you had to witness that, Hasook can be real stressful sometimes." she said. "We've been looking for someone to replace him, but no one has come forward yet."

"Well, I've been immersed in bending my whole life but I've never learned how to move like that!" Korra said, grinning ear to ear. "Think you two could show a few moves?"

"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin said.

"I don't see why not." Asami said as she turned back towards her locker.

"I could definitely teach you a few moves, but..." Bolin put his hand to his chin and inspected Korra head to toe. "I'm not quite sure how my earthbending will translate to your waterbending, but we can figure it out."

"Won't be a problem." Korra said smugly, thinking she could have some fun with this. She crossed her arms slyly. "I'm actually an earthbender."

Bolin, caught off guard, held his hands up awkwardly. "I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume! 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring...with your Water Tribe getup...that you are...a Water Tribe...gal..."

Korra chuckled casually. "No you're right. I'm a waterbender. And a firebender."

Bolin gave her a strange look, his eyebrow raising like he was figuring something out. "Mm. Mhmm. I'm very confused right now." he concluded.

"You're the Avatar, aren't you?" Asami said without turning around, her tone suspecting but teasing just a little.

"The one and only." Korra said, glancing at her with a full on grin.

"No...way..." Bolin said, his jaw practically to the floor. When Asami turned around he pointed at Korra and looked at her. "The Avatar!" he added in a whisper.

"So," Korra said, dropping her arms and smiling wider. "When can we start this training?"

**...**

**I hope you liked it! I bet you're wondering where Mako is in all this. Just guess. I'll be working on another story where Asami is a bender, but that time will come when it does. Right now, I'm more focused on this, because that idea is who knows how long away.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I** can't believe this story got so many hits in one night! I love the concerns for Mako xD Mako is not an Equalist, or a Triad. He literally switched places with Asami. And Hiroshi won't be his father, because he should stay Asami's (and Bolin's in this case) even though he'll be dead. Therefore, I'm reviving his own father, San, which means that the cars will be called Sanmobiles xD. To answer a review I got, I think I can let Asami kept her engineering skills and give Mako some knowledge on it. Something they can bond over xD**

**...**

Two earth disks collided with a net hanging from the wall. Korra was holding a defense stance, her arms and hands close to her body. She set her jaw, almost disappointed with herself. It wasn't bad, no. But I could've been a lot better. And it didn't help that a certain pair of yellow-specked green eyes were watching her from a set of stairs, leaning against the wall. Korra usually didn't falter when it came to people staring, but Asami... She was another story. It was almost like she was studying her or something.

"That was great!" Bolin said, bringing Korra back to the moment at hand. Even so, she could still feel the black-haired girl's eyes on her. It took everything in her willpower not to blush. "Good power!"

"But in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle duck." Asami spoke up, using her foot to push herself off the wall. She inspected Korra's stance again before stepping forward. "Not so flatfooted and uptight."

"She's right." Bolin said, taking a stance. "Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment where you need to dig in and strike, then," Bolin raised two earth coins and almost immediately sent them flying at the net. "pop, pop!"

The coins hit almost the exact same spot as Korra's, just closer to the center. Korra watched, intrigued, and got into her earthbending position again. "Okay, let me try it again."

"Hold on." Asami said. "Your footing is off." She stood behind Korra. "One wrong move, one good strike, and you'll go flying." Asami reached around Korra and gently took her by her wrists. Korra was blushing like mad and swallowed nervously. Asami straightened her arms, then solidified her stance by widening her feet. "There."

"Th-thanks..." Korra said, trying to fix her expression.

She turned her attention back to the net and hopped from side to side before launching two disks from the stack. They hit the center of the net and she grinned triumphantly.

"Wow! Nice adjustment!" Bolin said, impressed. He pointed at Korra, a smile on his face. "You're a natural at this."

"Not bad." Asami said, also smiling at Korra. Korra felt the heat creeping up to her cheeks again. Asami looked towards the window, then the clock. It was well past eleven. "It's getting late." she stated, grabbing her bag from the bench. "I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun." As she started for the stairs, she looked over her shoulder. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, _Avatar_ Korra."

"Likewise." Korra was surprised she managed to get the word out.

"I'll see you upstairs, bro." Asami said, and started up.

"Wait, you guys live here?" Korra asked, confused.

Bolin nodded. "Yup, in the attic." He shrugged. "It's nothing fancy, but we've got some great views." He clapped his hands together. "Anyway, back to bending! Mind showing me that combo again?"

Korra nodded, determined, and got into a defense position. She bounced a bit before sending two coins at the net. They hit the center and she grinned broadly.

**_~the next morning~_**

"Patience, Korra!"

Tenzin had spoken a second too late. As Korra was knocked too her knees, her patience level had reached zero. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she lit her hand up with fire, sending shots in random places and burning down the whole structure. When she was through with her fit she looked around at the damage she'd caused, breathing heavily.

Tenzin couldn't begin to comprehend what had happened. "That was a two thousand year old historical treasure!" he said slowly, his anger building up. "What... What is wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Korra argued. "I've been training just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay?! It hasn't clicked like you said it would!"

"Korra, this isn't something you can force." Tenzin said, calm again. "If you would only listen to me-"

"I have been!" Korra interrupted, louder. "But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't been able to learn airbending is because you're a terrible teacher!" She pointed accusingly at Tenzin before stalking off towards the temple.

Evening fell, and Korra left the island for the Arena. This time, she didn't really sneak out. She simply walked out without anyone knowing where she was going. She took the easy way again and swam through the water to the edge of the city. Korra's mood lightened when she reached the front doors of the Arena. She smiled as she opened the door and headed inside to the locker room for the Fire Ferrets. Rather than finding a ready team, she found Asami and Bolin remaining dejectedly with distress evident on their faces.

"I didn't miss your match, did I?" Korra asked. "You guys look like you've already lost."

"We might as well have." Bolin said.

"Hasook's a no good no show." Asami said angrily.

The referee of the matches opened the door and looked inside. "You got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you're disqualified." he said, and closed the door again.

"There goes our shot at the tournament." Asami said with a heavy sigh, then added, "and the winnings."

"What about them?" Korra asked, pointing at the opposing team on the other side of the Arena. "Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?"

Bolin glanced up. "Nah, the rules say you can only play on one team."

"Should've known Hasook would ditch us." Asami said. "We might as well forfeit, save some of our dignity."

Korra looked at Asami, her eyebrows together in concern. She couldn't stand to see the firebender so upset. She hated it, actually. Korra took a deep breath, her craziest idea by far coming to mind.

"Well, what about me?" Korra suggested, placing a hand on her chest. "I'm a topnotch waterbender," She crossed her arms. "if I do say so myself."

"But, you're the Avatar." Bolin said. "Isn't that like... cheating?"

"It isn't if I only do waterbending." Korra said.

"Would you really do that for us?" Asami asked, looking up. Her eyes had brightened, and it made Korra smile.

"Of course." Korra said and shrugged. "Besides, I've wanted to see what it was like in the ring."

"But you haven't been in the ring before." Asami said. She meant it in the nicest of ways, but Korra still felt a little hurt by the comment.

Before she could answer, the referee came in again. "You're two minutes are up, are you in or out?"

"We're in!" Korra said before the others could say anything.

"We are?" Bolin said excitedly.

"Yes!" Korra said. She ran to Hasook's locker and pulled out his uniform and helmet. They were a little big, but Korra could work with it. They would be about as alien to her body as the Air Nomad garb.

"We're really doing this." Asami stated, giggling at the Avatar's enthusiasm.

"You can thank me later." Korra said, smiling at her.

Asami shook her head, but her smile didn't leave. "This girl is crazy." she said to herself, amused.

When Korra was set, they took their place on the stage. Korra lined up with Asami and Bolin on the edge of their side, face to face with the waterbender of the opposite team. Korra tugged awkwardly at the uniform, hating the way it hung off her figure.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement waterbender." the announcer, Shiro Shinobi, said. "Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brother and sister from the school of hard knocks!"

"Try and leave everything to me and Bolin, okay?" Asami said, glancing at the younger woman. "Do good now, and we can train you to actually play later on." Through the helmet, Korra could see Asami was smiling.

"You got it, captain." Korra said, smiling back as she readjusted her helmet when it fell in front of her face.

"Players, are you ready?!" the referee called. He raised his hand and blew the whistle.

No one had time to react. The second the bell rang to signal the start of the round, Korra conjured up a powerful water blast through the gates and sent it flying at the other waterbender, flipping him over the ropes on the side of the stage. The other members of team stared when their teammate had just been standing, dumbstruck. Asami sighed heavily, dropping her head, while Bolin blinked in shock.

"Woo! Man overboard!" Korra cheered as she ran in a circle, her arms raised in victory.

The referee blew his whistle and pointed at Korra. "Fire Ferret waterbender, penalty! Move back one zone!"

Korra looked up at him, her eyebrows together in confusion. "What? Why?"

"You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring, not over the sides." Asami told her.

Korra flustered and bit her lip. She wasn't impressing Asami the way she'd intended to. "Oh... whoops..." Korra ran back to the second zone and readied herself at the edge.

"And we're back to the action after that hiccup, but I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing!" Shiro said. Korra made a face.

The bell rang again, and elements went flying. Korra raised another blob of water and fires it away at the nearest opponent, the firebender. Just as she let it go, she was struck in the stomach by an earth coin. The pain is immense and she grits her teeth, biting down hard enough on the inside of her cheek to draw blood. She slid back, using her foot to catch herself. She leapt up, lifting water as she does so, and unintentionally ended up over the grate behind her. The referee blew his whistle again.

"Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone three!" he said.

"Ugh!" Korra groaned. As she turned away, she muttered under her breath, "I'll show you over the line..."

The bell sounded, signaling the end of round one. Bolin twiddled his fingers in embarrassment and Asami looked back at Korra, who averted her gaze.

_So much for showing off..._ the darker girl thought.

"And the Platypus Bears take the first round!" Shiro said just as the bell went off. Every shot was headed in Korra's direction. "They sure know a green player when they see one, and their focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl!"

Korra did her best to brace herself against the elements as they collided with her repeatedly. She raised a shield of water to deflect the worst of them. She adjusted her stance to keep herself from flying backward, as Asami had demonstrated, and only slid back a couple inches. She had only a brief opening to block a water blast with her own before she's stuck again. She grunts effortlessly, her eyes shut tight. She opened one eye in time to see the earthbender and firebender readying their attacks again. In determination to keep herself from going over, she lifted two earth disks from the stacks in the stage and groaned at the impact.

The entire Arena seemed to be holding their breath. The cover of dust and rock cleared, revealing Korra with her uniform battered, soaked and scorched slightly. Every eye was on her.

"Wait a minute, did that waterbender just earthbend?" Shiro announced.

"Foul! ...I think..." the referee said.

Korra raised her hands bashfully, grinning as her helmet fell again. Asami and Bolin glanced at each other, sure that this would cost them everything.

"Did I see that right?" Shiro said. "Hold on, folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but... I-I think this replacement player could be... There's no way!"

Korra closed her eyes and dropped her arms, sighing. She hunched over slightly in defeat._ You screwed up big time, Korra..._

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shiro said. "She's the Avatar, folks! Fighting in a pro-bending match! Can you believe it?!"

The referee came forward and raised his hand, stating solemnly, "The Avatar can play so long as she solely bends water!"

Bolin and Asami grinned in relief and Korra perked up, catching their eyes. There were cries of disagreement coming from all over the stadium, but they were ignored as they prepared for the next match. The Fire Ferrets took their place at the end of the stage, getting into their stances. The bell went off.

The opposing earthbender stomped his foot, raising an earth coin. He shot it out with his fist, his other teammates sending their attacks in the same direction.

"This girl may be the Avatar, but she is definitely no pro-bender and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness!" Shiro announced.

Korra created a water whip to deflect the earth coin, followed by the water bullet and fire blast. She stepped into a back flip as another coin soared over her and landed on her feet to block the fire blast by crossing her arms in front of her.

"They're giving her their best, but her best ain't good enough to stop it!" Shiro declared.

Before she had time to react, she's hit in the side by a fire shot. The wind is knocked out of her as an earth disk pummels into her stomach, followed by a water bullet to her face. She lot her balance and was sent sprawling backward, over the edge of the ring, and splashes into the water.

"Aaaand, she's in the drink." Shiro said, mildly disappointed.

Korra pulled herself up onto the edge of the platform, keeping herself up by her arms. She breathed heavily, coughing from the impact, and ignored the pain building in her gut. Her arms were shaking from adrenaline and she sighed just as a shadow fell upon her. She looked up and almost paled.

"Tenzin! What are you doing here?" she said casually as she lifted herself from the water and onto her feet. "I thought you didn't like coming to these matches."

"Once again, you fragrantly disobeyed my orders." Tenzin said, practically glaring at her. "You were to stay on the island! Let's go." He started to walk away when Korra spoke.

"No!" she said defiantly. "I'm kind of in the middle of something!"

Tenzin turned around slowly to look at her. "I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient," he said, gradually becoming angrier. "but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I'm ordering you to come back to the temple with me right now!"

"Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending?" Korra said. "You know, I'm starting to think that maybe there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it! Maybe I don't need it!"

"What?" Tenzin said, taken aback. "That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn airbending! It not an option!"

Korra gestured to the Arena stage. "No! This is what I need to learn! Modern styles of fighting!"

"Being the Avatar is all about fighting, Korra!" Tenzin said. He was at his wits end with her by that point. "When will you learn that?!"

"I have a match to finish." Korra said as she turned around. She got on the elevator and it ascended up to the stage.

"The Platypus Bears take round two!" Shiro said. The bell rang just as Korra stepped onto the stage and stands besides Asami and Bolin. "Round three!"

The Bears immediately went on the offensive, the waterbender targeting Asami and Bolin. Bolin crossed his arms to block the shot and raised an earth coin to retaliate. Just as he sent it flying, he picks up another one to block a second blast. He's forced back into Asami, backing them into a corner.

"The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret Siblings!" Shiro announced. "They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, and unable to come to the Avatar's rescue! And boy, does she need it!"

The firebender and earthbender on the opposing team spilt away from their teammate to continue their advance on Korra. She glances to see her friends being repeatedly drenched with streams of water. They wouldn't be able to move any time soon. Just as she returns her focus to the match, she's knocked back into the third zone, a buzzer sounding. She pushed against the force of the fire that was bent at her, and her feet are on the edge. She took a quick look behind her and swallowed.

"Looks like the Avatar's pro-bending debut is going to be cut short!" Shiro said. "She's been pushed back to zone three, and the water is calling her name!"

Korra narrowly dodged an earth disk and gritted her teeth, taking a deep breath. Her anger quickly faded to determination as she regained her balance.

"It's only a matter of time before-" Shiro was cut short by Korra repositioning herself. Korra suddenly changed positions as a string of fire shot past her. "Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She's still in the game, folks! And she's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden, the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!"

Korra's change in tactics was starting to annoy the firebender and he fired again. Korra lowered herself under it, her feet switching as she turned effortlessly. She smiled to herself, dodging another attack. The Platypus Bears' energy lacked and they were tired out within seconds. The water the waterbender had shot at the siblings lost momentum and splashed to the floor.

"The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Asami and Bolin are still fresh and juicy!" Shiro declared.

Asami and Bolin wasted no time. Asami sent flame after flame at the opposing earthbender, soon aided by Bolin. It's not long before the opposing them is knocked out of the ring. The bell rung and the whole stadium erupted in cheers. Korra looked around, a wide grin on her face.

"The Fire Ferrets come from waaay behind and steal the win!" Shiro announced. "What an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I can not believe it!"

Bolin ran up to Korra, his hand high to give Korra a high five. They laughed and said in unison, "Yeah!"

Korra's eyes caught Asami approaching them as she took her helmet off. She grinned at Korra, tucking the helmet under her arm and resting her other hand on her hip. "Nice job, Korra." she praised, making the shorter girl blush. "You really came alive in that last round. You are a natural."

"If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't of been able to pull any of that off." Korra said. "Thank you."

Asami giggled and Bolin threw his arms around their shoulders, and the three of them reveled in their victory.

**...**

Night came and Korra returned to the island, wiped out. At the entrance of the island, Tenzin was waiting for her. She sulked and sighed, preparing herself for whatever punishment was to come.

"I'm sorry... for everything I said." she said the second she reached him. "I was frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you."

"I think I owe you an apology, too." Tenzin said. "I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine."

Korra looked up, hope evident on her face. "No hard feelings?"

"Of course not." Tenzin said, smiling softly. "And, by the way, you did very good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender!"

"Wait..." Korra paused, taking in what he said. "You stayed and watched?"

"I did." Tenzin said. "Turns out pro-bending was the right teaching tool for you."

Korra grinned and started to jog in place, backing away to the other side of the temple. "I'll see you in the morning for airbending practice bright and early!" She said as she turned around, then waved and added, "By the way, I kind of permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple weeks!"

She didn't need to look back at Tenzin to know that he had sighed and headed inside the main part of the Temple. She skipped steps up to her own room once she was inside and bounded inside, sitting beside the window. She gazed at the Arena in the distance, resting her chin in her palm and smiling to herself.

**...**

**Whew! And that's that! Hope you enjoyed and I hope you decide to join me on this adventure!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, now we're getting somewhere! Still sad to say Mako won't make an appearance for about a couple more chapters, but he's NOT evil! I literally just switched him and Asami. Deal with it!**

**...**

A medicine ball soared through the air, being easily caught by two caramel hands. Their owner groaned loudly, her eyes half-lidded from exhaustion.

"What's the big deal with making me train this early in the morning?" Korra asked, dismayed. She lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "The morning is evil."

"We're the rookies." Bolin said, catching the ball when Korra tossed it to him. "So we get the worst time slot in the gym." He threw the ball to Asami.

"That's how things are, unfortunately." Asami said, her expression sympathetic as she smiled. "You just gotta deal with it."

Korra caught the ball and sighed heavily as the gym doors opened, revealing a tall man in a hat and a heavy blue coat. Korra set the ball down and glanced over her shoulder at the guy, eyebrow raised.

"There are my little hardworking street urchins!" he said, grinning as he approached. He looked at Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar."

"And you are?" Korra said, already growing annoyed.

The guy took off his hat and bowed toward her. "Butakha." he said. "I run this whole pro-bending shebang." Korra rolled her eyes and walked away as Asami approached him. Butakha reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, placing it in Asami's outstretched hand. "Here's your winnings from the last match."

"Thank you, sir." Asami said, smiling as she started to put the money away.

"Ah, ah, ah." Butakha said, making her stop and look at him. "Not so fast." He took some of the cash from her. "First, you owe me for the Avatar's new gear," He took some more. "gym and equipment rentals from last month," Asami looked down at the remaining money in her hand and again went to put it away, when Butakha took more. "rent on your apartment," He took the last of the money. "and a personal loan for groceries."

"Groceries?" Asami said, looking at Bolin, who had Pabu perched on his shoulders.

Bolin opened his arms innocently. "What?" he said, then rubbed his stomach. "I'm a growing boy!"

"Oh, and one more small item of business." Butakha said, catching their attention. "The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot."

Bolin's mouth hung open, his eyes wide. "Thirty thousand yuans?!"

Butakha put a hand on Asami's shoulder. "Sorry, kids. You've got 'til the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else you're out of the tournament."

Bolin feebly reached out for Butakha as he left, then hunched over, saddened. Korra approached the siblings, who glanced at her when she stopped. Bolin spoke first.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar back account overflowing with gold, would you?" he asked her.

Korra pulled out her pockets, which were empty. "I got nothing. I've never really needed money." She smiled softly, tilting her head slightly. "I've always had people taking care of me."

"Then I wouldn't say you had nothing..." Asami said, trying to make it sound like a joke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" Korra began apologetically, but Bolin stopped her.

"No, it's alright." Bolin said. "It's just...ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Korra said.

"Anyway," Asami interrupted, zipping up a bag with two training balls in them. She slung the bag over her shoulder and turned back to them. "how are we gonna come up with the money?"

Silence passed for a few seconds, and Bolin grinned broadly. "Oh, oh, I got it!" he exclaimed. He squatted down and picked up Pabu. "I got it! I've been teaching Pabu how to do circus tricks! Now people would pay good money to see that!"

Asami and Korra looked at each other before looking at Bolin, both raising their eyebrows.

"Come on, Bolin." Asami said softly. "We need serious ideas."

Bolin's expression fell and he pulled Pabu close to his chest. "I was serious..."

Asami started to walk away, sighing. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out." She paused for second. "I always do..."

**_~Nighttime~_**

Jinora and Ikki sent a gust of wind through the Spinning Gates, Korra waiting on the other side. When she saw an opening she leapt effortlessly into the training tool, her feet moving swiftly as she elegantly twisted and turned at a moment's notice.

"That's it! Light on your feet!" Jinora said encouragingly.

Korra emerged from the gates, landing in front of the sisters and resting her hand on her knees to catch her breath. Jinora and Ikki smiled at her before leaning to the left, looking past her.

"Ooh, she's pretty!" Jinora said, making Korra raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Korra, is that the beautiful firebender girl that drives you crazy?"

Korra's eyes widened in realization, looking back and spotting Asami approaching in the distance. Her heart picked up in her chest and she looked back at the girls, panicked.

"Does she drive you crazy in a bad way?" Ikki piped up. "Or does she drive you crazy like you like her?"

Korra gritted her teeth and stomped the ground hurriedly, raising the ground beneath the two girls and catapulting them into the air. Then she whirled around and rested her hands on her hips, clearing her throat when Asami reached her.

"Oh, hey, Asami." she said casually.

"Hey, Korra," Asami greeted. "Have you seen Bolin?"

Korra ignored Ikki and Jinora giggling in the background and shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him since practice. Do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know." Asami said, clearly worried as she shook her head then looked off to the side. "Bolin has a knack for getting himself into stupid situations." She sighed and looked back at Korra, a small smile on her face. "Thank you, though. I'll see you later."

Korra looked down briefly as Asami started to walk away, but came to her senses and walked after her. "Wait!" she called, making Asami stop and look over her shoulder. "I could, uh...help you look for him."

"I couldn't ask you to do that-" Asami began, but Korra cut her off when she grabbed her arm gently.

"Hey, let me help you." she said, blushing slightly and retracting her hand. She perked up almost instantly, though, smiling. "We can take Naga."

"Who's Naga?" Asami asked.

Korra pointed to herself. "My best friend, and a great tracker."

Not too much later, Korra and Asami were mounted atop Naga, patrolling the streets. Asami looked down at Naga, then up at Korra, a teasing smile on her face. "So, your best friend's a polar bear dog?" she said. "Somehow, that makes perfect sense."

"I'll take that as a compliment, city girl." Korra said, smiling back at her.

They pulled up beside a statue of Fire Lord Zuko and looked around.

"Well, this is his usual hangout." Asami said, looking at a group of kids talking and playing on the square. She slid off Naga's back and approached them, putting a hand on her hip. "You guys seen my brother around here today?"

One of the boys looked up at her, thinking. "Perhaps. My memory's a little 'foggy.'" he said. He leaned forward, rubbing his nose. "Maybe you could help me 'clear it up.'" He held out his hand, a silent request.

Asami laughed as Korra came up beside her on Naga. "You're good, Skoochy." she said. "A real pro."

She dug into her pocket and pulled out a yuan bill, handing it to Skoochy who tucked it away in a pocket on the inside of his jacket. Korra raised an eyebrow, disapproving, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I seen him." Skoochy said.

"When?" Asami asked.

"About noon."

"What was he doing?"

"H-he was performing some sort of monkey rat circus." Skoochy said. "And then..." He held out his hand.

Asami rolled her eyes, going to her pocket for another bill, when Korra got off of Naga and placed a hand on her shoulder. Asami looked at her and Korra shook her head. Asami took her hand out of her pocket, empty. Korra hid a smile as she approached Skoochy. She reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, lifting him off the ground.

"Hey, what are you-?! Skoochy began, squirming, but Korra didn't let him finish.

"Listen here, you little weasel-snake," Korra growled, baring her teeth. "You better tell us what you know. Her brother could be anywhere, so we don't have the time to bribe you every five minutes because you wanna be a thief!" She lowered her face to his, grinning menacingly. "So tell us, because I have a right mind to earthbend you into next week!"

Asami covered her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud, as Korra dropped Skoochy to the ground.

"Alright, alright!" Skoochy said, holding up his hands. "Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod." He looked around. "The Triple Threats? The Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais? All the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!"

He turned around and ran, the other kids that he was with following after him. Korra looked at Asami, a concerned frown on her face. "What's he talking about?"

"Sounds like a turf war is brewing." Asami said, her hand closing in a fist. "And Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it."

"So where are we headed?" Korra asked as she climbed up onto Naga, then reached down to take Asami's hand and pull her up. She ignored the sparks that flew down her spine at the contact.

"The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters." Asami said as Naga started a leisurely run. "Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet."

"The Triple Threat Triad?" Korra asked, looking back at Asami. "I beat up some of those yahoos when I first got to town. Why would Bolin get tangled up with-"

Her sentence was cut off by Naga breaking out into a run, chasing a small rodent in front of her. She took a sharp right turn, in hot pursuit of the animal.

"Woah, Naga!" Korra said, pulling back on the reins to try and stop her but to no avail.

Naga turned another corner where the creature had been waiting. It ran the second it saw Naga. It scurried up a street light just before Naga could reach it, perched at the top of the light.

"That's Pabu!" Asami said, recognizing the fire ferret.

Korra pulled on the reins again, ceasing Naga's advance. "Naga, stop. Pabu's a friend, not a snack."

Naga calmed down and started panting. Pabu ran down the pole of the light and up to Naga, pressing his nose to hers before jumping on her head and running down her back and up around Asami's shoulders. She smiled briefly at him then looked at Korra, serious again.

"We gotta hurry." she said.

Korra nodded and snapped Naga's reins, urging her forward.

**...**

They arrived at the Triad's headquarters not too much later. By that point, the sky was cloudy and the moon was hidden behind them. Asami and Korra got off of Naga and approached the building.

"Something's not right..." Asami muttered, looking around when she reached the door. "There are usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious."

She moved up to the door, peeking in through the small window. She stepped aside then and raised her hand, signaling Korra that the coast was clear. Korra almost laughed as she casually walked up to the door and kicked it down without a moment's hesitation. They entered the room, scoping out their surroundings. The room was empty, save for some broken furniture.

"Bolin, you in here?" Asami asked.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of an engine roaring to life coming from out back. They looked at each other and promptly ran outside, crashing through the back door in time to see a truck pulling away from the building. The back doors swung open and inside sat Bolin and Shady Shin, tied and gagged, Bolin meeting Asami's shocked eyes. A masked figure pulled the doors shut.

"Bolin!" Asami yelled , she and Korra running after the truck.

As Asamiand Korra ran after the vehicle, two masked figures on motorcycles appeared out of nowhere, pulling out smoke grenades and tossing them at the incoming duo. Asami and Korra faltered in their run as the grenades exploded with a bright flash and produced thick, heavy, green smoke, effectively halting their pursuit for some seconds. The masked figures took notice of the grenades effect and drove off with screeching tires. Asami and Korra coughed heavily amidst the smoke, covering their mouths.

"Naga, come!" Korra called, starting after the escaping criminals.

Naga came running, appearing at Korra's side as Asami came up behind them. Korra jumped onto her back and reached down. Asami grabbed her forearm and Korra hoisted her up into the saddle. They d

ashed out of the smoke-filled alley and turning abruptly down the alley that the motorcycles had gone down. In the distance they spotted the truck, the motorcyclists in tow. Asami lit her hand up with fire and sent the blast at the masked motorcyclists, who swerved to avoid it. Korra brought her arms up, raising cracks in the earth that strung forward towards the captors. One of the motorcyclists avoided the first big crack, before being catapulted into the air by an earth ramp created by Korra. To their dismay, the rider landed safely and continued to follow the rest of the escaping party. They ran out in a swarm into an open square. Two of the motorcyclists fell back, one swerving to the left and the other bringing her motor to a spinning halt while throwing a bola at Naga. the bola caught Naga's feet and she crashes to the ground, sending her riders flying through the air and onto the ground as well.

Korra got up on her knees while Asami slides on her back to a halt near her with a groan. They looked up and the two masked motorcyclists, who elegantly twist in the air to land at opposite sides of Asami and Korra to fight them. The duo got to their feet hurriedly, reading readying themselves. The female rider wasted no time and ran for Korra, who ignited her right fist and sent a large fire blast at the incoming attacker. The female jumped over it, twisting several times in the air, and continued her run for the Avatar. She engaged in a hand-to-hand combat with Korra. The chi blocker aimed for Korra's head, but she averted the course with her left hand. She retaliated with a second fire blast, which her opponent ducked under. The chi blocker locked arms with Korra and she gritted her teeth, frustrated. The Avatar threw another fire punch with her left hand, but the chi blocker leaned back to dodge it, knocking Korra's hand to the side. Korra used her sideways moment to spin around in a full moon fire kick, though the masked fighter evaded the blast by moving to her left. Korra geared up for a high fire kick at the chi blocker's head, who reciprocated that move and curled her leg around the Avatar's and pulled it down, creating an unguarded opening to Korra's right side. She delivered four punches to the Avatar's side and arm and backed away. Korra staggered with a grunt, her entire right arm going numb. She grabbed hold of her right arm with her left one, her eye big in wonder about what just happened to her.

Korra's look changed to one of determination and she charged at the masked female with her left hand ablaze. The masked woman avoided the blast, flipping over a low-aimed fire arc, and jumped to avoid a fire blast aimed at her feet. The two women run toward each other. Korra aimed two more fire blasts at her attacker, but to no avail as she dodged.

Asami, on the other hand, turned swiftly on her feet, grunting in pain as she found her right arm immobilized. She briefly clutched it, but quickly focused again on her male attacker, who was coming at her again. Asami aimed a wide fire-fueled swing at her opponent, who easily ducked under it, twirled behind Asami's back, and quickly delivered several punches to her unguarded left side. Korra's received the same quick punches to her left side. Korra's attacker jumped up and kicked the staggering Avatar back with two feet to the chest and causing her to fall backward. Asami was also flung backward. She landed roughly on the ground with a heavy thud and a groan; Korra landed right before her with a similar grunt of pain.

Naga was growling at the scene that haddeveloped before her, and she started to tug at her restraints with her teeth. The female rider was approaching Korra and Asami, twirling her bola around her menacingly with her male counterpart performing the same action. As one of the masked figures prepared to throw the bola, their concentration was broken by a loud growl and they looked to their right. Naga jumped up through the air, teeth bared and growling, successful in driving off the attackers from her owner and friend. Pabu jumped off her back and ran before her, following Naga's example and squeaking at the attackers. Both riders eyed each other before jumping up, hurling more smoke grenades to cover their exit. They could hear the sound of screeching tires as the assailants peeled away into the night.

Korra and Asami slowly pushed themselves up. Pabu crawled up Asami's leg and onto her shoulder while Korra draped her arm around Naga's head and allowed her pet to pull her to her feet. Korra as she curiously eyed her hands and raised her arms, punching out in an attempt to bend.

"I can't bend!" she cried, panicked. She shot her fist out again before glaring at her hand. "I can't bend!"

"It's alright, it'll wear off." Asami said. She pulled her glove tighter onto her hand. "Those guys were chi-blockers. They're Amon's henchmen."

"Amon?" Korra asked, looking at Asami. "That anti-bending guy with the mask?"

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists." Asami said.

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?" Korra said.

"Whatever it is," Asami said, looking in the direction that the Equalists had retreated in. "it can't be good." Asami groaned and put her hand to her forehead. "I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!"

"Hey," Korra said, her voice soothing as she placed her hand on Asami's shoulder. Asami looked at her and Korra gave a small reassuring smile. "We're going to find your brother, I promise you that."

**...**

A couple hours had passed. Korra and Asami were still patrolling the streets. They walked through a cloud of fog, looking dejected as they came to a stop.

"We've been out all night." Korra stated, disappointed. "No sign of him."

"We've got to keep looking!" Asami said, Pabu asleep around her shoulders. "But where?"

As the duo circled another Korra, their eyes closed in sadness, Korra suddenly straightened up and looked at Asami, her eyes aglow with determination. "I have an idea!"

She pulled on Naga's reins to get her moving again, wheeling her around in the opposite direction. They ran until they reached Republic City Park, Naga slowing to a walk. They walked up to the fountain, Naga and Pabu leaning down to drink as Korra and Asami got down and rested in front of it.

"The first day I got into town, I ran into an Equalist protester over there." Korra said, pointing towards the opposite side of the sidewalk before them.

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Asami asked.

"It's our only lead right now." Korra said, looking down.

More time passed in silence, and the friends were eventually resting against a slumbering Naga under the trees, Pabu also sleeping in the saddle. Asami had her eyes closed and her arms crossed, Korra looking around and slightly uncomfortable. When she'd decided that the silence was growing eerily deafening, she spoke up.

"I know this is none of my business," she began, unsure of herself. "but why is Bolin running around with a Triple Threat Triad anyway?"

Asami bit her lip, her eyes opening a slit. "Well...we used to do some work for them back in the day." she admitted evasively.

"What?" Korra said, immediately becoming suspicious. "You're not some kind of criminal are you?!"

"No, it was nothing like that." Asami answered. "We just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother."

Korra regretted her outburst, her suspicion melting into sympathy. She looked down. "I'm sorry... It must've been really hard..." She looked at Asami from the corner of her eye. "Can I... Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

Asami closed her eyes again. "They were mugged by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight, Bolin was six."

"Asami..." Korra said consolingly.

"Bolin is the only family I have left." Asami said. "If anything happened to him..."

She trailed off, but Korra didn't need her to finish. She knew it was for the best that she dropped the subject and turned her attention to the sky, staring up at what few stars she could see through the clouds.

**...**

**And we're done! Now I got some bad news, guys. I've recently dug myself a grave with personal family issues, resulting in drastic measures (no, I didn't kill anyone and I'm not dying or whatever. Nothing serious like that, I'm just a troublemaker.), so there is no way of telling when my stories will be updated. I'll be trying my best to get chapters out!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so it's been a long time right? I apologize, my schedule has been crazy and things haven't been going so well. I lost my writing mojo for a while. But I'm back so let's get started!**

**...**

Hours passed and the sun rose in the sky, pouring down on Korra and Asami through the trees as they slept against Naga. Korra's head was resting against Asami's shoulder, Asami's head leaning against hers. Across the sidewalk stood a group of people, a man up on a stand with a megaphone in front of his mouth.

"Equality now! Equality now!" He chanted into the microphone, and Korra and Asami stirred. "We want equality now!"

Slowly, both of the girls started to open their eyes. They looked at each other, suddenly realizing how close they were, and Korra jumped back first, her cheeks darkening. She cleared her throat and Asami giggled a bit, watching her. Korra, noticing that she wasn't going to be scolded for the misunderstanding, smiled awkwardly at the taller girl as they both looked around in search for what woke them up.

"Nonbenders of Republic City-!" the protester began again.

"That's the guy." Korra said and quickly got to her feet, Asami doing the same.

Korra walked across the sidewalk as the guy spoke up. "Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the-" He stopped abruptly, seeing Korra and Asami as they approached. Korra couldn't look anymore unamused. "It's you again!" the protester yelled accusingly at the Avatar, then put the megaphone to his lips. "You cannot silence me, Avatar!"

Korra swatted the megaphone out of his hands, causing the man to squeal in shock, and it hit the ground, smashing to pieces. "Shut your yapper and listen up." she said, clearly having little patience. "My friend was kidnapped by chi blockers. Where'd they take him?"

The protester crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Korra narrowed her eyes, her voice becoming threatening. "Oh, I think you do."

Korra stepped back and lifted her foot high, stomping it down in a half moon kick. The earth beneath the table stand raised, throwing the table up and the two men behind it back. The table overturned in the air, the stacks of paper that were on it falling off and raining down. The protester scrambled to pick up the scattered leaflets as Asami snatched one out of the air, examining it.

"'Witness the Revelation tonight, eight o'clock.'" she read aloud. She looked up. "What's this Revelation?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!" the protester said, irritated.

Korra grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, her voice low and menacing. "You better believe it concerns us. Spill it."

"N-No one knows what the Revelation is! And I don't know what happened to your friend!" The man's tone turned arrogant. "But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him!"

Korra clenched her teeth, but Asami spoke up before she could. "Where's it happening?"

The never got an answer. The sound of a whistle blowing interrupted them and they all looked to their left, an officer blowing a whistle heading their way. "Hey! What's going on over there?!"

"The Avatar's opressing us!" the protester claimed. "Help!"

"Let's scram." Korra said to Asami as she threw the man aside.

They ran towards where they'd started, Asami stopping for a few brief seconds to grab a handful of the papers before she caught up with Korra, who was already on top of Naga with Pabu. Asami vaulted herself atop Naga and they took off from the scene.

**...**

They stopped for a rest at a bench beneath a bridge, a trolley passing overhead. They were inspecting the leaflets, Korra holding one while the others were scattered about them. Korra let out a groan of annoyance.

"Why didn't the Equalists put locations on these?!" she complained.

"Because then they could be found and their whole 'Revelation' thing would be stopped." Asami replied. "I wish we knew what that was..." She turned the leaflet in her hand over a couple times. "I bet the information is hidden somewhere on here. Look at the backs." She holds up hers and another as an example. "There are four different images."

"So," Korra looked at Asami, a hopeful smile crossing her face. "it's a puzzle?"

Asami's eyes widened and she stood quickly. "Yeah, of a map!"

She crossed in front of Korra and went to the map beside her with four of the flyers in her hand. She held them up to the map and eyed them carefully, moving them around. The final flyer had a red dot on it. Asami lined it up with the map and smiled triumphantly. "There." she said, pointing at it. "This is where it's going down." She looked at Korra, who couldn't help but smile back.

_**~Night falls...~**_

"Are you sure this is enough to fool them?" Korra whispered to Asami as they turned a street corner. She tugged disapprovingly at the corner of the long coat she was wearing, her lower lip in a pout.

"It'll have to be." Asami said, adjusting the hat on her head. "Remember the plan-"

"We go in, get Bolin, and get out." Korra said, reciting it as Asami frequently reminded her. "I got it down."

They approached the building up ahead, a guard posted out front. They stepped into the glow of the porch light and Korra slipped her arm last second through Asami's. Asami glanced at her. "What are you-"

"We'll attract less attention this way." Korra said quietly. _After all, same gender couples aren't _that_ rare in Republic City..._

The citizen in front of them handed the guard something and he looked at it. Nodding approvingly, he stepped aside to let the person in. They stepped up to the door.

"No one gets in without an invitation." The doorman said, halting them as he crossed his arms.

"Invitation..?" Korra said, making him raise an eyebrow.

"You mean," Asami reached into the pocket of her coat. "this?" She pulled out one of the leaflets and handed it to the doorman.

He skimmed over it and smiled, stepping aside for them and gesturing for them to go in. "The Revelation is upon us, my sisters."

Korra and Asami entered, releasing breaths they didn't know they were holding. Korra let go of Asami's arm. "Quick thinking."

"Just followed instinct." Asami said.

They kept walking until they came to an opening, an overlook of the meeting place. They looked down at the crowd as it waited before an empty lit stage.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but not this many." Asami said, surprised. She looked at Korra. "Keep an eye out for Bolin.

Korra nodded and followed her down the stairs to the side. They slipped their way into the crowd, gently pushing past people and receiving either dirty or welcoming looks. There was a brief feedback from a microphone, replaced by a voice.

"Please welcome, your hero," The center of the stage opened into a hatch and light poured down into it. "your savior, Amon!"

Slowly a figure rose from the opening, his head down and arms folded behind himself. He picked his head up and everyone's eyes fell upon the masked man. Cheers erupted from the crowd, but Asami and Korra were fighting grimaces. A spotlight graced him as he stepped forward to the podium. The cheers silenced when he began to speak.

"My quest for equality began many years ago." Amon began, then picked up the microphone. "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and _none of us_ were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face." Gasps came from the listening crowd.

"I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since." Korra and Asami glanced at each other. "As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City." Boos rose and Korra pulled the collar of her coat up higher. "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering." He pointed at the crowd, his voice raising. "It has been the cause of _every _war in _every_ era! But that is about to change.

"I know you have been wondering, 'What _is _the Revelation?' You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to say the Avatar has failed humanity." Korra clenched her teeth, her feet moving on their own accord. Asami grabbed her by her elbow, shaking her head. Korra huffed quietly and stepped back. Amon continued on. "That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently."

The crowd gasped again and both teens' eyes widened in horror.

"That's impossible..." Korra said and turned to Asami. "There's no way..."

Asami shook her head. "Maybe the firebender messed with his sense of reality..."

"Now," Amon said, recollecting everyone's attention. "for a demonstration. Please welcome," He opened his hand to the left side of the stage. "Lightning Bolt Zolt!" From the left side of the stage, an Equalist guard led the tied up Triad onto the stage. "Leader of the Triple Threat Triads, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The crowd booed and Zolt turned to them, angry. "Ahh, boo yourself!"

Four more benders were brought on stage behind him by more guards, Bolin at the very end. They were forced to their knees and Bolin looked around, panicked.

"There's Bolin." Korra said. She started determinedly to the front, only for Asami to hold her back again.

"Wait, we can't fight them all." she said. "We need to be smart about this."

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do?" Korra questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders." Amon said. "But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness," The Lieutenant removed the rope around Zolt's wrists. "I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

Amon backed away and the guard shoved Zolt in the opposite direction to give the two space. Zolt stumbled, immediately turning and facing Amon. "You're gonna regret doing that, pal." He threatened arrogantly.

Lightning Bolt Zolt immediately directed a fire blast at Amon. Amon nimbly dodged every blast that Zolt threw at him, gradually coming closer. Zolt who surged forward while generating lightning. He fired the bolt at the Equalist leader, who ducked underneath it, grabbing hold of Zolt's wrist, and twisting it around and away from him. The lighting crashed into the stage before hitting the ceiling as Amon turns his hands further away. Amon grabs Zolt by the neck with his hand, the lightning still shooting out of Zolt's fingers, as he moved his hand from Zolt's wrist to his forehead. Amon placed his thumb in the center and Zolt's face contorted in fear. Korra and Asami watch in horror, their mouths slightly agape as they are drowned in the eerie blue light emanating from the lighting charge. The crackling lightning changed into a large fire blast, and stopped entirely. Amon let go of Zolt, who collapsed weakly onto the ground. Amon took a few steps back and Zolt attempted to firebend at Amon to no avail; he crashed back to the ground before the feet of the Equalist leader. The crowd gasped.

"Wha..." Zolt groaned, his voice failing him. "What did you do to me...?"

"Your firebending is gone." Amon said, his voice commanding. "Forever." Amon turned to face the crowd. "The era of bending is over! A new era of Equality has begun!"

Cheers burst from the citizens, and the next victim was kicked toward Amon. Shady Shin. He fell hard on his knees.

"Any ideas?" Korra asked Asami, her voice tense.

"I think so." Asami said, biting her lip. She looked to the side, nodding once towards the machines against the wall. "See those machines? They're powered by water and steam. If you can create a cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we get out."

"Works for me." Korra said. She started to walk away when Asami's whisper caught her attention.

"Hey," she said.

Korra looked over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Good luck." Asami smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You, too."

She ducked away, sliding past grinning members in the crowd. She emerged from the side and slipped into the hallway, looking at the machines. She sprinted down and grabbed the wheel handle of one, turning it hard with a grunt. The wheel budged a bit, but not enough to her liking.

"It's not enough." she muttered her herself. She crouched down and cranked another wheel, causing another small leak.

"Hey, you!"

Korra jumped up at the voice. She turned quickly and spotted the doorman approaching her. She mustered the best smile possible. "Is there a problem, my brother?" she asked, trying to sound innocent and confused.

"What are you doing back here?" the doorman demanded, his voice gruff.

"I was looking for the bathroom." Korra replied.

The doorman reached behind himself slowly, taking out a wrench. Korra adjusted her eyes a look of focus. The doorman twirled the wrench around in his hand, before attacking Korra. She nimbly ducked under his swing and evaded his next attack, coming up behind him. He turned around and aimed an overhead swing at her, but Korra dodged it again, making him hit the pipes. Korra ducked underneath another violent swing of the doorman's wrench that hits the pipes once again, denting them. Korra deflected aimed another swing at her with her foot, kicking his hand aside. He turned and she rammed into him hard, shoving his entire body into the machine and knocking off all the vents that were holding down the steam. Through three open pipes, steam poured out and filled the room. Korra looked at the steam.

"That should be enough." She said and began bending the steam around her.

Outside, an Equalist guard was releasing Bolin from his binds. Once he was free, he was jerked to his feet and shoved forward towards Amon. The bender in front of him slumped to the floor and Amon turned to Bolin. Bolin pressed his fingertips together, sweating nervously.

"Uh, hello, Amon, sir." He attempted a goofy grin. "I think there's been a _big_ misunderstanding."

Amon moved forward and Bolin slightly backed up.

Korra, waterbending the steam behind her, had a focused look on her face. The moment she had enough, she directed it all in front of her with a powerful swipe of her hand. An explosion to his left made Bolin duck for cover; under loud screams of the crows. Steam started to pour in to the meeting room. Bolin, terrified, looked at what is going on. Steam engulfed everything in its path, clouding everyone and everything. Amon, standing amidst the steam; backed away, vanishing completely. Bolin slowly backed up, and Equalist grabbed his arm from behind much to Bolin's shock. Asami emerged out of the steam from behind the Equalist, grabbed hold of him, and knocks him away with a powerful surge of fire, causing him to disappear in the steam. Asami turned to his brother.

"Bolin, are you okay?" She asked, her voice trembling a bit.

"Yes!" Bolin exclaimed, his hands clapping together before extending for a hug. "Asami, I love you!"

As Bolin moved forward in an attempt to hug her, Asami seized him around his arm and dragged him off into the steam. They run to a door leading to the outside of the factory, flinging the door open and scaring off several birds. The two run out from the balcony exit and head over to a ladder, and Bolin is first to head down. Another person emerged from the door and ran over to the ladder. Asami looked up, then down at an Equalist fighter, the Lieutenant, twirling his kali sticks and slamming them into the ladder. The electricity traveled up the ladder, hitting Asami and Bolin. They scream in shock and pain and fall down, landing with grunts on their feet. The Lieutenant jumped down from the balcony, his kali stick charged. He landed and immediately released the charge, forcing the siblings to jump away. Asami raises her fist and goes on the offensive, launching a fire jet at the crouched Lieutenant from her left fist. The Equalist dodges to the side to avoid the blast. He attacks Asami with his kali sticks, electricity trailing behind them as he rapidly swung them around. With a few fast hits, Asami was floored, and the Lieutenant turned to Bolin.

Bolin flipped over and used his own momentum to hurl a slap of earth at the Lieutenant with a grunt of focus, who jumped up and twirled out of its path. He did a similar evasive maneuver to avoid the second block that Bolin threw at him before charging at the earthbender. Bolin conjured up an earth wall to protect himself. The Lieutenant performed a round off before back flipping and somersaulting over Bolin's wall. He landed behind a shocked Bolin, who quickly turned to face him, and after delivering several quick hits with his charged kali sticks, the Lieutenant jabbed him with the two electrified kali sticks and shocked him until he fell to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly, Asami came around the wall, using the adjacent building to push herself off in the Lieutenant's direction and sending a fire slice in his direction. The Lieutenant avoided it and Asami kicked out another fire slice while grunting in effort, knocking over Bolin's wall with her attack. The Lieutenant charged at Asami again and, after a quick exchange of some blows striking air from both parties, the Lieutenant succeeded a hit with a kali stick in Asami's stomach, flinging her back with a groanof pain. As Asami was pushed up against the wall, the Lieutenant charged and twirled both his weapon sticks and jabbed Asami's chest, shocking her into unconsciousness. Asami slumped onto the ground as well. The Lieutenant looked at Bolin.

"You benders need to understand," He began. "there's no place in the world for you anymore."

A pillar of rock shot up beside the Lieutenant and thrusted him brutally against the building. He slammed hard against the metal, his two kali sticks knocked out of his hands, and he falls down onto the ground. As he tried to get up, Korra gets in another in an earthbending pose.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." she said. The Lieutenant collapses and she whistled for Naga. "Naga!"

Naga barked and immediately came running from behind a building, jumping down the last of the ramp. Korra walked over to Asami as she struggled to get up and helps her to her feet. They smile at each other briefly just as more Equalist fighters stormed the area from the balcony. Korra and Asami ascended on to Naga and Bolin who sat up, slightly dazed, though he screamed in fright and moved his hands protectively before him as he looked up. Naga ran up, grabbing Bolin with her teeth by his collar and dragging him off.

Bolin bounced along with Naga's strides. "Hah ... Oh ... Yah ... Stop ... I want ... to be ... on ... your back ... please!"

**...**

About an hour after making their escape, Korra had dropped Asami and Bolin off at the arena and returned to the island. She approached Tenzin, who was flanked by two White Lotus sentries, and they turn to face her. Relief crossed Tenzin's face.

"Thank goodness," he said, and Korra stopped. "I was just about to send a search party." Tenzin put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" Korra turned away from him, shaking her head and grabbing her arms. Tears burned in her eyes. "Korra, what happened? Did you find your friend?"

"Yes, but..." Korra strengthened her voice as she faced Tenzin again. "I was at an Equalist rally. I saw Amon."

"What?" Tenzin said, shocked.

"He can take people's bending away... For good."

Tenzin's eyes widened. "That's... That's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But I saw him do it." Korra said, feeling the tears overflow. She blinked them away.

"I believe you." Tenzin said calmly. "I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever." He looked towards the city. "No bender is safe."

**...**

**And DONE! After forever, this chapter is done! Prepare to be led out of Korra's world and into Asami's when I introduce Mako!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeere's Mako!**

**...**

The next day, Asami was out in the industrial part of the town. She'd just gotten off of work at the factory and was standing at the edge of the sidewalk. She spotted the trolley and immediately started across the street, not looking both ways. Unbeknownst to her, a motorcycle was headed her way. The driver of the motorcycle saw her and attempted to swerve and avoid her. By the time Asami heard and saw the motorcycle, it was too late. The driver ran into her and she hit the ground, grunting on impact.

"Oh, man." the driver said, hopping off the motorcycle and jogging up to her. He took her arm gently. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." Asami muttered, letting the stranger help her up. "I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." the man said.

"It happens, I under-" Asami's sentence trailed off when the man removed his helmet. He had spiky black hair, amber eyes, and eyebrows that reminded Asami of sharks. Despite the last part, he was pretty good looking. "Woah..." she muttered under her breath.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" he asked. "That was a hard hit and fall."

"Trust me, I'm alright." Asami said, smiling. "My brother hits me harder than that in practice."

"Practice?" the man said as Asami brushed herself off. "Wait, I think I recognize you. You're Asami right? Asami Sato of the Fire Ferrets?"

"That's me." Asami said. She blushed a bit.

"Man, I'm even more embarrassed now." the guy said and held out his hand. "I'm Mako." Asami took his hand and he smiled. "You should let me make this up to you."

"Oh, no, that isn't-" Asami began, but he didn't let her finish.

"Come on, I insist. We can go to Kwong's Cuisine." Mako said.

"Kwong's?" Asami said and her eyes widened. "I... I don't have any clothes fancy enough for that place."

"I'll take care of that." Mako said. "All you need to do is show up." He put his helmet back on and returned to his motorcycle. "So, tomorrow night? Eight o'clock?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll be there." Asami said.

Mako smiled as he revved the engine of his motorcycle and sped off, looking over his shoulder before looking ahead. Asami sighed heavily and placed a hand to her chest. Holy hell.

**...**

Later that night at the temple, the Airbender family and Korra was seated at their table for dinner with Tenzin leading them in prayer.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion-" Tenzin's prayer was cut short by the sound of footsteps entering the room.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Councilman Tarrlok said, standing in the doorway. Korra gave him a sideways glance when he bowed.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to have dinner." Tenzin said, standing to face Tarrlok.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished." Tarrlok said and looked at Tenzin. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?"

Tenzin sighed. "I suppose." He sat back down and Pema scowled at him. He raised his hands and shrugged, helpless.

Tarrlok strolled in over to Korra, smiling. "Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor." He bowed respectfully. "I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative of the Northern Water Tribe."

Korra stood and returned the bow. "Nice to meet you." she said and they both took a seat in a kneeling position.

Ikki leaned over on the table towards Tarrlok, her eyes narrowed. "How cone you have those ponytails?" she asked and sniffed the air. "And why do you smell like a lady? You're weird."

Korra suppressed a laugh and took a bite of her food to cover it while Tarrlok looked at Ikki. "Well, aren't you...precocious?" He turned away from Ikki's glare and looked at Korra. "I've been reading about your adventures in the papers. Inflating Amon's rally? That took some serious initiative."

"Oh, thanks." Korra said, smiling a bit. "I... think you're the first authority figure that's happy I'm here."

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived." Tarrlok said. Korra tried not to let herself believe he was lying.

"Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok." Tenzin said protectively. "What do you want from Korra?"

"Patience, Tenzin." Tarrlok said, raising his hand. "I'm getting to that." He returned his attention back to Korra. "As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution, and I want you to join me."

Korra looked up at him, surprised. "Really?"

"What?!" Tenzin said.

"I need someone that can help me attack Amon, someone that is fearless in the face of danger. That someone is you." Tarrlok said.

"Join your task force?" Korra said. She looked down at her food. No way. Not after her nightmares, not after the announcements over the radio. "I...I can't."

Tarrlok's eyes widened and Tenzin sat back, just as surprised. Tarrlok chuckled a bit. "I must admit, I'm a little surprised. I thought you would jump at the chance to lead the charge against Amon."

"Me, too." Tenzin said softly.

"I...came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin." Korra said. "Right now, I just need to focus on that."

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect." Tarrlok said. "You would get on your job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city."

"I appreciate the offer, Councilman Tarrlok, but I can't." Korra said.

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go." Tenzin said before Tarrlok could speak up.

Tarrlok looked at Tenzin, his eyes narrowed, but he gave in. "Very well." He stood up and chucked a bit. "But I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon." He bowed. "It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra."

As he left, Ikki stood up and waved, calling, "Bye-bye, ponytail man!"

Korra chuckled and took a bite of her food. Tenzin clears his throat.

"Korra, is there something going on?" he asked.

"What? No." Korra said, looking at him quizzically. "Why?"

"It's just..." Tenzin glances at Pema, who shrugs. "Well, since you've been here you've wanted nothing more than to get into some action."

Korra sighed. "I know, but I think I realized that becoming a fully realized Avatar is more important right now." She looked at Tenzin. "I mean, what's the point in going after Amon if I can't use all my bending?"

Tenzin smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that Korra. You're going in the right direction."

"Thank you, Tenzin." Korra said. She stood from her spot. "I'm gonna head to my room. Goodnight." With that, she disappears into the hallway and to her room, shutting the door behind her.

_**~Kwong's Cuisine~**_

Asami looked up at the building, then down at her clothes and frowned. Did it really have to be this place? Even if Mako was taking care of her clothes, she hated for people to go out of their way for her. She sighed and walked into the building. She walked up to the nearest maitre D' and cleared her throat.

"Um, excuse me." she said. "My name is Asami. I'm supposed to be meeting Mako here?"

"Of course. Welcome, Lady Asami." The maitre D' said with a bow.

"Lady?" Asami echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Follow me." the maitre D' said, turning around and walking up a side hallway. Asami made a face but followed him. He led her to a dressing area where tons of clothes were hung on rails and folded on shelves.

_What restaurant has a dressing area on the side?_ Asami thought as she watched the man sort through a rack of dresses. He pulled out a lengthy red one with gold rings that attached both straps to the front of the dress and detached sleeves that would drape over her arms. Asami's eyes widened. The dress was gorgeous.

"Change into the this." the maitre D' said, handing the dress to her.

Asami nodded slowly before heading into a dressing room. She took off her clothes and folded them, placing them in the seat below the mirror, and slipped into the dress. It was comfortable, not too tight and not too loose. She didn't know if it was a coincidence that it was her size or not, but once she looked in the mirror she didn't care. She looked amazing.

_If only Bo and Korra could see this._ she thought with a smile. She didn't register the blush on her face when she thought of Korra.

She exited the dressing room holding her clothes, which the man took from her. He placed them on an empty shelf. "They will be here when you leave."

"Thank you." Asami said.

The maitre D' led her to a booth near the back of the restaurant where Mako was waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her and stood up. "You made it." he said.

"Of course." Asami said, smiling back. "I wasn't going to ditch you."

Mako chuckled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." He turned to the maitre D'. "Bring us the usual."

"As you wish, sir." the man said and left for the kitchen.

Mako and Asami sat down in the booth and Asami looked around. Kwong's was amazing, definitely as fancy as everyone said it was. Despite being dressed up, she still felt out of place.

"So, what do you think of the dress?" Mako said.

"Huh?" Asami said, looking back at him. That made him grin.

"I asked if you like the dress." he replied, gesturing to her.

"Oh, yes." Asami said and blushed. "It's lovely."

"That's good. I was worried it wouldn't fit." Mako said. He took a drink of his water before speaking again. "I meant to say earlier that I'm a big pro-bending fan. I caught all of your matches this season."

"All of them?" Asami said. She didn't bother to cover how impressed she was. "Honestly, I wish there were some you hadn't seen."

"That's ridiculous, you're amazing. There aren't many girls in pro-bending." Mako noted. "I can't wait to see you play in the tournament."

Asami blushed darker at his compliment, but frowned at the mention of the tournament. "Maybe next year." she said softly, looking at her hands.

"You made it in, didn't you?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, but..." Asami bit her lip. "It's just not in the cards for us right now."

Mako reached forward and took her hand. She looked up, taken by his expression of curiosity and concern. "Tell me. What's the problem?"

"We don't have the money to put up for the championship pot." Asami admitted after a second. "So, it looks like we're out of the running."

"That's not fair." Mako said.

Asami didn't get the chance to reply, as a server had arrived with their food. "Pardon me, Master Date." The server placed the two platters on the table and removed the lids. "Your main course."

"Thank you." Mako said and the server walked away. Asami looked at Mako in shock.

"Date?" she said. "You wouldn't happen to be related to San Date, creator of the Sanmobile?"

Mako chuckled. "He's my father."

"Seriously?" Asami said.

"Seriously." Mako said, clearly amused. He took another sip of his drink. "You want to meet him?"

Asami's jaw dropped for a second. "Meet the most successful captain of industry in all Republic City?" She smiled excitedly. "Sure, I'll take you up on that."

_**~The next day, Air Temple Island~**_

Korra sat outside at the back of the temple, Naga beside her. Korra scratched her stomach, though her expression told that she was in deep thought. She still hadn't been sleeping well, her nightmares were getting weirder and worse. She stared at the ground between her feet and sighed.

"Hello, fellow teammate!"

Korra looked up at the voice and saw Bolin approaching her, Pabu on his shoulders and a smile on his face. _At least someone's cheerful..._ Korra thought.

"Hey, Bolin." she greeted when he reached her.

"Missed you at practice yesterday." Bolin said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Korra said.

"Nah, it's alright." Bolin assured her. "We're probably out of the championship anyway unless some money miraculously falls from the sky by tomorrow. Anyways, the reason I came by was to give you this." He pulled his arms out from behind his back and held a cupcake and a rose in Korra's direction. "Ta-da!"

Korra smiled a bit as she takes them. "Wow, thanks. What are these for?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Let me think for a minute." Bolin said, rubbing his chin. "Oh, yeah, I remember now. You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh, that?" Korra said and shrugged. "It was no big deal."

"No big deal, are you serious?" Bolin said. "I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask and all, 'I will take away your bending forever.'" I mean, that is... scary stuff. I still can't sleep well."

"Mhmm..." Korra hummed absentmindedly.

The council page walked up a second later, items in hand. "Delivery for Avatar Korra." he said, placing the basket of items and flowers beside Korra. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

Korra rolled her eyes and rested her hand on her fist. "Tell him I haven't changed my mind."

"Who's this Tarrlok guy?" Bolin said. "Is he bothering you? 'Cause I could have a word with him." He punched the palm of his hand.

"Heh, no it's not like that." Korra replied, amused. "He's just some old guy that works with Tenzin on the council."

"Oh, good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better." Bolin said with a smile.

_**~Later that day, the Future Industries factory~**_

"So, what do you think of my little operation here Asami?" San Date, Mako's father, said.

"It's... incredible, Mr. Date." Asami said, awestruck as she gazed at the factory.

"Please, call me San." San said with a smile. There was a pause before he spoke again. "Now, I understand you're dirt poor."

"Uh, well..." Asami stuttered.

San chuckled. "Young lady, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I, too, came from humble beginnings." he said. "Why, when I was your age, I was a mere shoe-shiner, and all I had to my name was an idea; the Sanmobile. Now, I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground and I built the entire Future Industries empire from that one selfless loan."

"Dad, come on." Mako said, making his father laugh. "Just tell Asami the good news."

"Good news?" Asami asked and looked at both of them.

"Well, my son told me all about your hard earned success in the Pro-bending Arena. And about your team's current financial stumbling block." San placed a hand on Asami's shoulder. "Now, I'd hate to see you lose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short a few yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament."

"Wait, are you serious?" Asami asked.

"He's serious." Mako said, grinning. "My father's gonna cover you ante for the championship pot."

"Tha-that's amazing news!" Asami said happily.

"There's just one catch." San said. "You have to wear the Future Industries logo on your uniforms."

"I'll wear it on my clothes everyday if you want, sir!" Asami said. "Thank you both so much! I promise the Fire Ferrets will make the most of the opportunity!"

**...**

**Thanks for being so patient! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you stick around for the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whew, just introduced Mako and I already want him out of the way. Unfortunately, he's part of the plot so it can't be done. Don't get me wrong, I love Mako. I just don't like Masami.**

**Find me! Your Power is Limitless on Facebook under Pages.**

**...**

Korra took her time in the courtyard practicing her airbending stances. She rotated around the yin-yang symbol as if she were up against an enemy, focusing on her breathing and movement. She heard footsteps coming up behind her, followed by a voice.

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant." Tenzin said.

Korra sighed. "I take it you've seen the car, then. He should know I don't know how to drive anything other than a polar bear dog. He doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer."

"Korra, are you... doing alright?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Korra said, dropping her arms and facing him.

Tenzin took a seat on the steps leading into the circle and patted the ground beside him. "Why don't you take a break?" Korra raised an eyebrow but approached the steps and sat next to him. "I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok, I just want to make sure your decision was for the right reason."

Korra's heart skipped a beat, but she brushed it off and kept her composure. "I'm just really focused on my airbending training is all."

"Right, that's what you said." Tenzin said. "You know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's going on. The important thing is that we talk about our fears, because, if we don't, they can throw us out of balance."

"I'm not scared, Tenzin." Korra said, looking away. "I know you're concerned, but really. I'm fine." She hated to lie to him, but she was more scared of showing or telling that she was. To her, it was like she was openly inviting Amon in. It was bad enough that he was in her nightmares.

Tenzin sighed. "I'm always here for you, if you want to talk." He patted her shoulder and stood up, heading back to the temple.

Korra sulked before standing up and returning to her training.

_**~Evening~**_

Korra sat on the railing of the mansion attached to the temple, staring in the distance while Ikki and Jinora played Pai Sho nearby. She was deep in thought, mostly thinking about what she was gonna do about Amon if she couldn't learn airbending.

_If he wins, you'll be failing a lot of those that are counting on you._ she told herself.

The only thing that broke her thought process was the sound of approaching footsteps. She looked up to see the council page coming in her direction.

"I have something for you." he said when he noticed she was looking at him.

She gritted her teeth and jumped down, stomping the ground and spinning the earth beneath the page before he could reach her and kicking him away in his back.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I am_ not _joining his task force!" Korra yelled, making Ikki and Jinora look up from their game.

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation." the page said. He turned back around and holds out a piece of paper in his hands.

"To what?" Korra questioned. She practically snatched the invitation from his hand and glared at it while she read.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor." the page said, bowing slightly. "All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your presence."

Korra frowned, but looked up at him. "Tell him I'll be there." she instructed.

She didn't give him the chance to answer before she went inside to find Tenzin. She wanted to ask him to accompany her there. She didn't think it would be wise to go alone and be near someone who irritated the living spirits out of her.

_Come to think of it, I'm the Avatar. Can I invite anyone? _she thought as she passed by the phone. She looked at the invitation and the phone, biting her lip. "I don't think Bolin and Asami would mind a night out."

Korra walked up to the phone and picked up the receiver, bringing the sibling's number to memory and dialing it. Korra continued to stare at the slip of paper as if it had offended her in some way. Coming from Tarrlok, it probably had.

It took three rings for someone to answer. "Fire Ferret residence."

Korra laughed. "Hey, Asami."

"Oh, Korra! What's up?" Asami said.

"Well, Councilman Tarrlok is throwing a gala in my honor and I wanted to invite you and Bolin." Korra said. To her, the words sounded like they'd come out in one long breath. She always felt kind of nervous speaking to Asami.

"I know about it, we're going." Asami said.

"Wait, what?" Korra said. "How did you-"

"Hold that thought." Asami said, and Korra heard her call. "Bo, that's not how you tie a bow tie!" She sighed heavily and returned to the phone. "I gotta help my brother, I'll see you at the gala."

"Uh, okay yeah." Korra said. "See you."

She heard the dial tone and took the phone from her ear, hanging it back up and making a face. How did Asami and Bolin manage to get invited to the gala? Well, they were well known for their performances in the ring. Everyone loved them. Maybe that's why. Korra didn't know, and it bothered her.

Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. She went back to looking for Tenzin.

**_~At the Gala~_**

Tarrlok had really gone all out to try and change Korra's mind. He had a limo pick up her and the family to bring them to where the gala was being held. Once they got there, Korra was amazed at the huge banners of her hanging on the building. The second they walked in she was met with applause.

They kids took off and Pema wandered to socialize with the other party goers. Korra gazed around, stunned, before turning to Tenzin. "I can't believe this is all for me."

"I don't know what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up." Tenzin warned. "It's not like him to throw a party for the fun of it."

Korra nodded, only half listening as she stood on her toes and looked amongst the heads for Asami and Bolin. She couldn't lie to herself, she was really looking forward to seeing Asami in a dress.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra." Tarrlok said as he walked up to her and Tenzin, drawing her attention away from the crowd. He said to Tenzin, "If you'd excuse us, the city awaits its hero." He placed a loose arm around Korra and led her away from the Airbending Master.

"Meelo, no! That's not a toilet!" she heard him yell and nearly laughed.

Tarrlok brought her up to a man with a parted mustache and a hair style that vaguely reminded her off Bolin's. She eyed him up and down, already picking up a rich atmosphere before Tarrlok spoke. "Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Republic City's most famous industrialist, San Date."

"Nice to meet you." Korra said respectfully, offering the best smile she could muster.

San returned her smile and bowed. "We're expecting great things from you."

"Right," Korra said and her face fell. "great things."

"Korra!" a familiar voice called. Korra looked past San to see Asami coming up to her, which brought her smile back until she saw that the firebender wasn't alone. Her arm was hooked onto a taller boy with spikier hair and auburn eyes.

_Shark brows._ Korra dubbed him silently when she noticed his eyebrows.

The two came to a stop beside San and he gestured to the boy. "This is my son, Mako."

_Great. Rich boy. So much for easy competition._ Korra thought bitterly.

"It is an honor to meet you, Avatar Korra." Mako said. His smile was too genuine for her to handle. "Asami has told me a lot about you." That brought a blush to both girls' faces.

"Really?" Korra said. "Because she hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?"

"Mako ran into her with his motorcycle." Bolin said quietly, appearing behind Korra.

"What? Are you okay?" Korra asked.

"Relax, I'm fine." Asami giggled. "Better than fine, actually. Mr. Date has agreed to sponsor our team! We're back in the tournament!"

"Isn't that great?!" Bolin said excitedly. He threw his arms around his sister's shoulders.

"Yeah. Terrific." Korra said.

"Ah, Chief Beifong." Tarrlok said, spotting Lin as walked by. "I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met."

Lin turned and glared at Korra, speaking in a harsh tone, "Just because the city is throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special." She leaned forward slightly. "You've don't absolutely nothing to deserve this." With that, she walked off.

"What's her problem?" Asami asked, her eyes trailing after the Chief.

"No idea." Korra muttered. And, really, she preferred not to dwell on it any longer.

Tarrlok cleared his throat, interrupting them. "If you'd be so kind as to answer a few questions."

"But-" Korra started, only to be cut off by Tarrlok urging her forward. Korra looked back and met Asami's concerned gaze before she was covered by the swarming crowd.

Tarrlok brought her outside to the steps and Korra frowned at the sight of reporters standing at the bottom of them.

"Avatar Korra, you experienced Amon take away people's bending firsthand." the first one, a man in front, said. "How much of a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

_What?_ "I... think he presents a real problem." Her sentence came out as confused as her thoughts.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force?" a woman asked. "As the Avatat, shouldn't you be going _after _Amon?"

Well, I-" Korra began.

"Are you backing away from the fight?" the same woman asked.

"What? No!" Korra said, irritated and offended. "I've never backed away from anything in my life!"

"You promised to serve this city, aren't you going on the promise now?" a third reporter asked.

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would've handled this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

If Korra wasn't already on the verge of breathing fire everywhere, the last question sure did the job. She clenched her fist and jabbed her thumb at her chest. "I am not afraid of _anybody_!" she yelled. "If the city needs me, then..." _I can't believe I'm giving in._ "I'll join Tarrlok's task force."

More questions rose from the reporters, but Korra had already gone back inside to the party. She was disappointed in herself for giving in to pressure. She was tempted to go find Tenzin, but she didn't want to waste the rest of night sulking into her room. She saw the nearest server and approached him, pointing at the glasses on the tray. "Do these have alcohol in them?"

"Yes, but-" the server began, but Korra halted him by taking the tray from his hands and walking away. At this point, she didn't care about being underage. If she was gonna force herself to have fun, she was gonna do it right.

_**~A while later~**_

Asami's gaze swept through the mass of people, hoping to find Korra. She hadn't seen the Avatar for some time and had grown worried that she'd grown upset and left. If that were true, though, then Tenzin and his family would've left as well. So... where was she?

"Bo." she said when her brother passed by.

"Oh, Asami! I was looking for you!" he said and holds out a tray with little snacks on toothpicks on it. "Have you tried these? They're amazing? I think they call them h'orderves-"

"Not now, I gotta ask you something." Asami interrupted.

"What is it?" Bolin asked, frowning when he noticed his sister's worried expression. "Did Mako try something?"

Asami smiled softly. "No, not that. Have you seen Korra? It's been a while since Tarrlok took her and I haven't seen her since."

"Oh. Well, I think I saw her heading to the balcony on the second floor." Bolin said.

_Second floor balcony? Why there? _Asami thought. "Thanks, I'll go look for her."

"No problem." Bolin said.

Asami walked away, easing her way by people and muttering 'sorry' and 'excuse me' as she went. Just as she was at the stairs, she felt someone take her wrist.

"There you are." Mako said, turning her around. "Where are you going?"

"I just gotta find Korra, I won't be too long." Asami promised.

Mako smiled and released her. "I understand. Just don't keep me waiting. You still owe me a dance."

Asami blushed and nodded, turning and hurrying up the steps. The building was like a maze as she wandered around looking for a balcony. It was about ten minutes before she found it, with Korra leaning against the rail and staring at the distant ocean.

"Korra?" Asami said as she walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great, 'Sami." Korra said and Asami could pick up how slightly slurred her sentence was.

_She's a little drunk. Nice._ Asami rolled her eyes and stood next to Korra. "You don't sound like it."

"Shouldn't you be with Mr. Shark Brows?" The slipped nickname made Asami smile a bit.

"I came to check on you. You hadn't returned to the party that I could see, so I got kinda worried." the firebender admitted.

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine." Korra said harsher than she'd meant it. "So you can go back to having fun."

Asami frowned. "What happened with Tarrlok?"

Korra looked at her, her jaw set. She sighed heavily and looked back to water. "I agreed to join his task force under pressure."

"Pressure?"

"He brought me to these reporters who wouldn't stop asking me questions." Korra said. Her eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance. "'Am I backing away from the fight? Am I going back on my promise to serve the city? Am I afraid of Amon?'" She closed her eyes. "I caved."

"So your solution was to drink?" Asami teased lightly. She pointed at the empty tray by Korra's feet.

"There's barely any alcohol in them. It took four for me to get the slightest buzz." Korra said.

"How many did you drink in total?" Asami feared the answer.

Korra grimaced. "Uh, six? I don't know."

"Yep, you need to go home." Asami said. She grabbed Korra gently by the forearm and started pulling her away from the railing.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to have fun." Korra said.

"Now I want you to go home and get some rest." Asami said. "You're gonna have a killer hangover if you don't take care of yourself now."

Korra muddled over this for a few minutes as Asami brought her down the steps and back to the party. She eyed Asami's dress and said, "You look beautiful in that dress, by the way. It suits you."

Asami blushed darkly. "Thank you, as do you." _Wait, what?_ She didn't look back to see Korra's slight grin.

She brought the young Avatar to Tenzin, requesting that he bring her home immediately. Naturally, he asked why and Asami gave a sort of truth ("She's not feeling well and she's really tired, I think she needs to get some sleep."). Tenzin thanked her for bringing Korra to him and rounded up his family to leave.

Asami watched them go, planning to visit Korra in the morning to make sure she was better.

**...**

**Okay, so Korra was a little OOC with the drinking thing. I liked it, thought it would be funny. If it isn't, oh well. I just needed material to seperate the gala and the task force mission. That, and I realized I wasn't putting in enough of my own stuff.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh, finally! It's out!**

**...**

Asami kept her promise on checking on Korra the next day. She arrived on Air Temple Island a little early than she would've liked, but she had to work her side job in the afternoon so this was her only chance. She shut off the boat she'd borrowed (okay, so the owner wasn't aware that she took it but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them) and steadily climbed out.

"Hope you know what you're doing, Sato..." she mumbled to herself as she headed towards the temple doors. She raised her hand and knocked twice, rocking on her heels as she waited for someone to answer.

"I got it, mom!" she heard a girl's voice.

She picked up the sound of footsteps approaching and the door opened. Jinora stood in the doorway, looking up at Asami. A small smile crossed her face. "Oh, hey Asami."

"Hi, Jinora." Asami said, returning her smile. "Korra home?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if she's awake." Jinora said. She took a step aside to let Asami in. "I can show you to her room if you'd like."

"Thank you." Asami said as she entered. Jinora shut the door and pointed to a door on the right.

"Follow me, she's down this way." she said.

Asami did so, following Jinora down the short corridor and out the door to an outer shed-like hallway to a house attached to it. Jinora opened that door and there were four doors along the hall, only one being closed at the end. That is the one Jinora brought Asami to.

"This is her." she said, looking at Asami. "I don't know what you'll see in there, but good luck." And, with that, she returned up the hall back to the temple.

"What, does she sleep like an animal or something?" Asami spoke her thoughts aloud again and grimaced. She really should break that habit.

She closed her hand around the handle and gently eased the door back, poking her head in. Sure enough, Korra was in there asleep. She snored softly, wearing a black tank top and camouflage boxers. Her arm was spayed across her stomach and she was facing away from Asami. Her hair was loose, framing her face almost perfectly. Asami giggled and slipped inside, gently closing the door behind her.

Korra's room wasn't necessarily messy, a few dirty clothes scattered about the wardrobe and bindings hanging down from the top. _Well, she's better than Bo_. Asami thought amusedly, making her way to Korra's bedside. She knelt down and smiled, poking Korra's side.

"Earth to Avatar Korra." she called softly, stifling a laugh at Korra's confused hum. "Time to wake up."

"Mmmm...f-five minutes...Mr. Lemur..." Korra mumbled, turning over toward Asami.

Asami rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat and managed the deepest voice she could muster. "Mr. Lemur says that Asami is here to check on you."

"Asami..?" Korra said, yawning. Her eyes twitched and she stirred. She blinked once, twice as her eyes adjusted to the light streaming into the room. "Asa-Asami!'

Korra, fully awake, jerked upward in surprise and Asami jumped to her feet, covering her mouth as she laughed. Korra shook her head and looked up at the firebender, eyes wide.

"Asami, what are you doing here?" she said after mumbling a curse. "Who let you in?"

"Jinora." came the answer, and Korra made a mental note to murder the ten year old at first chance. Asami placed her hands on her hips, smirking. "I came to check on you. After last night, I was a little concerned." She grinned wider as she glanced downwards. "And nice boxers, Miss Avatar."

Korra looked down, panicked, and snatched her pillow, holding it in front of her while flushing a deep red. "Shut up..."

Asami laughed again and dropped her hands. "Seriously, though, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not even hungover, which is fantastic." Korra said.

"You could've fooled me." Asami said. "I didn't think you were gonna wake up."

"Yeah, well," Korra said, stretching a bit. She scratched her head. "Considering that I have my first Task Force mission tonight, I probably shouldn't sleep all day." She pouted slightly and glared at the pillow she held, until an idea came to mind. She gave her attention to Asami. "Are you... doing anything today?"

"Um, besides working later today, no. Why?" Asami said.

"Did you have breakfast already?" Korra asked. When Asami shook her head, Korra's smile grew bolder. "Can I take you out? T-to breakfast, of course!" Korra added, quickly catching herself.

"And just how will you do that?" Asami said, watching as Korra placed her pillow aside and stood up, crossing to her wardrobe.

"I can ask Tenzin, I'm sure he'll give me some money." Korra said. "But, for now, could you, uh..." She looked at Asami and nodded to the door.

Asami blushed at the realization and nodded. "Oh, yeah, sure." she said, turning her back to Korra and leaving her room. She then moved aside and leaned against the wall, a hand to her chest. Raava be damned for letting her escape with her thoughts of seeing Korra in her pajamas.

_Oh, come on. It's not like I was staring at the way her biceps flexed instinctively when I scared her, or the way her tank top seemed to perfectly outline her abs, or how you so badly wanted to run your fingers through those dark locks..._

_'You totally were.'_

_Shut up. Mako has muscles, too. They're just as impressive._

_'Yeah, how long you gonna keep falling for that lie?'_

Asami rolled her eyes. She was right about Mako, his muscles were just as big and tantalizing as Korra's. Maybe not as defined... No, they were. One hundred percent, no doubt about it. _Mako..._

Asami allowed herself to get lost in thinking of him, her expression confusing Korra as she finally emerged from her room in her signature blue top, dark blue sweats and brown animal wrap tied at her waist. Her hair was styled back into her three wolf tails. Korra looked Asami up and down before waving her hand in front of her face.

"Uh, Asami?" she said, and snapped her fingers.

"Huh?" Asami said and came to her senses.

Korra chuckled as she walked by. "And I'm supposed to be the one hungover."

"Whatever." Asami laughed as she followed Korra outside and to the courtyard. Korra led her to a small gazebo, where Tenzin sat meditating. He heard them approaching, but didn't turn.

"Good to see you're finally awake, Korra." he said and smiled a bit. "I hope it's because you're ready for our session this morning."

"Yeah, about that..." Korra said with a nervous laugh. "I was wondering if I could have a few yuans to take Asami to breakfast."

Tenzin opened his eyes and stood up, turning around to face them. He looked at her disapprovingly. "Korra, I've told you-"

"I know, I know, but please?" Korra said. "We won't be long, I promise."

"If you have to do your session, then you should focus on that." Asami said with a hand on her shoulder. "There will be other opportunities."

_Not as long as Mr. Sharkbrows beats me to them all._ Korra thought bitterly. But she didn't say that aloud. "Tenzin?" she said, and put on her best puppy eyes.

Tenzin sighed heavily. "Pema will give you some money. So long as you're back by noon, the latest-"

"Great, thanks Tenzin!" Korra said happily, taking Asami's hands and heading to the temple. She hurried through to the kitchen, where Pema was bustling around. "Pema, I need a few yuans." she said.

"May I ask what for?" Pema said, turning around to face Korra and Asami.

"Breakfast." Korra said. "I'm, uh, taking Asami to get some."

"Well, she's welcome to join us for breakfast here," She paused when Korra gave her an exaggerated pleading expression. Asami suppressed a smile when Pema gave in. "Alright, alright. Give me one minute." With that, she headed toward the back.

"Mighty fine begging there." Asami said, smirking.

"What, that?" Korra said with a wave of her hand. "You should've seen me last week when Tenzin told me how long we'd be meditating for." She smiled. "He made me get up a seven in the morning!"

"Oh, yes, how cruel of him." Asami said. "Absolutely terrible."

They laughed together and Pema returned. She handed Korra the money and gave her a knowing smile. "Make sure you're back when Tenzin told you to be."

"I will be. Thanks, Pema!" Korra said.

She and Asami left the temple and went around the side to where Naga was sleeping. Korra walked up to her pet and scratched her head, easing her awake. "Come on, girl.. Wake up."

The polar bear dog whined softly, stretching out and lapping her tongue over her nose. After a few more seconds of coaxing, Naga got to her feet and shook out her pelt. Korra smiled as she retrieved the saddle.

"She's about as bad as you in the morning." Asami said as she reached up to pet Naga. Naga leaned into her hand eagerly.

"She learned from the best." Korra said.

With a soft grunt of effort, she lifted the saddle onto Naga's back and adjusted and tightened the straps. She gave Naga a pat on her side before climbing up on her back. She looked down at Asami curiously when she didn't follow.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I kind of... borrowed someone's boat to get here." Asami admitted with a smile. "I think it'd be nice if I returned it."

"Are you admitting to acts of thievery, Asami?" Korra whispered with a teasing grin, which Asami retuned with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Me? No. I'm admitting to acts of borrowing." she replied. She turned around and headed to the docks, calling back, "I'll meet you on the other side!"

Korra chuckled and urged Naga forward to the edge of the island. She created an ice raft and Naga stepped on. Korra looked to the side soon enough to see Asami start up the boat she "borrowed" and pull away from the dock. She moved her arms in a slow propelling motions which moved the makeshift raft forward.

Asami reached the city first, returning the boat to where she found it and tying it back up to the pole. Korra got there about a minute later and Naga climbed onto the boardwalk, shaking her paws.

"Isn't there someone who can bring you both over?" Asami asked after Korra dissolved the raft.

"I'm more of a self service kind of person." Korra answered. "Anyway, where to for breakfast?"

"I think the Jade Dragon Diner will do." Asami said as she got up on Naga's back. "Not too expensive and the food is decent."

"Jade Dragon it is, then." Korra took Naga's reins. "Just tell me where to go."

**...**

"Asami!" a man exclaimed, approaching the girls as they entered the Diner. "No Bolin today?"

Asami smiled at the man. "Morning, Shiro. Nope, Bolin decided to stay back and practice some more. So I'm here with-"

"Avatar Korra, of course." Shiro said, and gave Korra a respectful bow. "'Tis an honor."

Korra and Asami giggled, and Korra straightened up when he stood. She nodded at him. "Thank you."

"Would you like your usual spot, Asami?" Shiro asked. He gestured to an empty booth on the far right.

"That would be fine. Thanks, Shiro." Asami said.

"Not a problem. I'll be over in a few minutes to take your order." Shiro said.

"Okay." Asami saiid.

She and Korra made their way to the booth and sat down. Korra gave a side grin and looked at where Shiro had disappeared to. "Interesting guy." she commented, and looked for Asami's reaction.

Asami picked up the menus and handed one to Korra, shrugging slightly. "I've known him a while, you get used to a guy like him."

"Mhmm." Korra hummed.

"Y'know," Asami said as she skimmed through the menu. "now that I think about it, I don't think I know much about you."

"What do you mean?" Korra said.

"I mean, you know of my criminal associated past. I know you're the Avatar. Not very fair, is it?" Asami said. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't know anything about you?"

"Fair point." Korra said and smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"Just the simple things." Asami said. "Your childhood, when you first found out you were the Avatar, stuff like that."

"Aha, well," Korra cleared her throat. "The Avatar story goes back twelve years."

"Twelve? So you found out when you were four?" Asami said and giggled.

"Yeah, I know. Any other time or person and I would've found out at sixteen like all the others." Korra said. She thought for a minute. "Excluding Aang." She waved her hand dismissively. "But the story is much more interesting."

"Tell it, then." Asami said. She rested her arms on the table and watched Korra intently.

Korra smiled. "It was a Saturday, I remember that much. Dad just knew that I was going to be a waterbender like him. He wanted to start my training at a young age so that, when I got older and I could bend, it would come easier. He would tell my mom," -she cleared her throat and did her best impression of her father- "'Senna, she's gonna be just like her old man.'"

Asami laughed at her impression. "And were you?"

"I'm getting there." Korra said. "So, this one specific afternoon, there was a really bad snowstorm. Dad saw that as a perfect time to show me how to move actual snow instead of doing forms. We went around back and he took a ready stance, brought his arms back, and shot them forward. This huge pile of snow went flying.

"It was my turn next. He set me up in front of another pile and told me to do exactly as he did. And I did. Except, instead of moving the snow, I melted it." Korra smirked a bit, watching Asami's confused expression.

"Melted?" Asami said, and laughed as she got it. "So your first element was fire!"

"You should've seen the look on my father's face. He grabbed me and ran inside, yelling for my mom to call for the White Lotus." Korra said. "They were investigating another case at the time, so it took a while for them to get to us. In that short time, I discovered water and earth."

"That's amazing." Asami said.

Korra shrugged modestly. "I was just a hotheaded four year old. Not very impressive."

"What are you talking about?!" Asami exclaimed in a whisper, as to not disturb the other customers. "That's incredible! To discover you're the Avatar at such a young age had to be exciting!"

"It was for a while." Korra said. "Until I found out that I was too reckless and impulsive to learn airbending on my own." She frowned and looked at the table. "'She lacks restraint, we can't have her out in the world without knowing patience. What will Tenzin do when he finally gets her?'" She sighed. "That's only half of what I heard the White Lotus say, except Katara. She actually believed in me and knew I could do it. If only she knew her hope in me was being wasted."

Asami took Korra's hand, making the young Avatar look up at her and meet her gaze. She smiled encouragingly. "I don't think it's going to waste."

Korra gave an effort to smile back at her just as Shiro came to their table to take their order.

_**~a while later...~**_

"Okay, your turn." Korra said, pointing towards Asami with a french fry. "If you could travel to any place in the world, where would it be?"

Asami took a bite of her side salad, thinking over her answer. "I think I'd go to the Fire Nation, specifically Hokage."

"Why there?" Korra asked.

"It's where my father grew up." Asami said. "And where he met my mother. She was studying abroad at the time. Studying to be a lawyer."

Korra nodded, understanding. "Sounds nice."

"Yeah." Asami said and paused. "Didn't Tenzin say to be back by noon?"

"Yeah, why?" Korra said, not giving a second thought.

"Because it will be in twenty minutes." Asami said.

"What?!" Korra cried. She looked over her shoulder at the clock above the kitchen window and her eyes went wide. "Dang it! I'm so dead!"

She hopped from the booth and practically slammed the money onto the table. She grabbed Asami by the wrist and they ran from the restaurant to the corner where Naga was waiting. They hurried onto her back and Korra urged her forward. Naga took off, zipping through traffic and running past pedestrians which earned them quite a few unkind reactions.

"C'mon, girl!" Korra said.

Naga barked and picked up the pace a bit more. At that speed, they made it to the docks in ten minutes. Asami got down and smiled up at Korra. "Thanks for breakfast." she said. "I had fun."

"Anytime." Korra said with a breathless smile.

Asami nodded towards the island. "Go ahead and get to your training. I'll see you later."

"You know it." Korra said.

_**~That night...~**_

A large car with a water tank and filled with task force members in a kneeling position drove up to a bookstore and stopped beside it. The task force members opened the doors jumped out with Korra amongst them, hurrying to stand up against the wall. Korra lowered herself down to peet through an opening at the bottom of the wall and saw several men and woman training and learning chi blocking techniques, a large poster with a portrait of Amon staring over the room opposite of her. Korra sets her jaw, tensing at the recall of her nightmare the night before.

What she wouldn't give to be back with Asami in the diner.

She put a resolved look on her face and stood up, looking at Tarrlok for the signal. Tarrlok nodded silently and raised his hand to show his fingers outstretched. He closed them into a fist, showed his outstretched palm again, closed his hand into a fist again, and flashed two fingers last. A task force member unwound the top of the water tank and bent the water out. Another member bent the water toward him and to another task force member and another until all the waterbenders had water at their disposal. Two members of the force readied themselves at the fron, waiting for the signal to attack.

Korra breathed in and out, focusing her mind solely on the mission before her just as Tarrlok gave the signal. The waterbender task force members forced the water into the windows, flooding the room before freezing it, with the people inside yelping in surprise. The task force earthbenders broke through the wall, causing several chi blockers and trainees to leap back. Three task force earthbenders attacked the people by throwing bricks. One earthbender pushed up a block of earth and slammed it into a person, throwing them into a wall.

Tarrlok and Korra entered the room last, and Tarrlok threw someone against the wall using watebending and froze their head to the wall. A chi blocker aimed and threw two grenades that have green gas filtering out of them, while another opened the door and escaped. Korra ran ahead and froze the two grenades in ice and the leaking smoke cleared up.

"I'm going after those two." she said before kicking the doors they disappeared through open and running down the corridor.

Her body is tense and her teeth are bared in frustration. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You just had to let him trick you! If you'd just kept your cool, you wouldn't be here!_ She hated herself for not being more aware of what was going on and regretted more than anything that she gave in so easily.

Her thoughts halted at the feeling of her foot catching and she crashed to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and she rolled over in time to see a chi blocker coming down on her from a space in the ceiling. She forced herself to her feet and kicked up a wall of rock beneath him, striking him in the chest. Korra stumbled back from the force of her momentum as the second chi blocker comes from behind wielding a bola.

Tarrlok came down the corridor and bent a stream of water at him, freezing him the wall. Korra caught her footing and looked at the two trainees before turning to Tarrlok.

"Nice timing." she said once she caught her breath. "Thanks, Tarrlok."

"We make a good team, Avatar." Tarrlok said with a smile.

"Yeah," Korra said, giving him a demeaning look and crossing her arms. "we do."

**...**

**FINALLY! Raava, it took forever to finish this! But it's out now and I'm so happy! Can't wait to continue :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Author's Note: Reason for Setback

**Hello, everyone!**

**So first I want to say that I know it's been a hella long time since I updates my stories and I can tell you what's to blame for that. How my mind works is when I find a new obsession that's all I can think about for a while. And that new obsession is the videogame Life is Strange and Pricefield (Max Caulfield and Chloe Price). Trust me, I'm DEFINITELY still writing for Legend of Korra and my stories, I'm just trying to drain myself of the raging ideas for Pricefield so I can focus better. I really really REALLY hated to end 2015 without an update to at least one story, so now I'm dedicated to working harder. I haven't forgotten, trust me!**

**Thank you got hopefully understanding and working with me! Happy New Year!**


	9. Author's Note: Posted by a Friend

**Hello readers of YourPowerIsLimitless.**

**First off, I am not her. I am a friend of hers. She requested that I let you guys in on what's going on with her. It took her a while to decide on whether or not to have someone update her readers. Don't worry, she's just fine now, but a lot happened at once for her and she couldn't handle it so it got the best of her. It's not my place to inform you on what happened with her, but I can assure you it's not life threatening and she's okay. She hopes to return soon to writing, and until then I will be publishing what she's written for her.**

**She thanks you for your patience and apologizes for her disappearance.**


End file.
